¿Puedes escuchar mi alma cantar? Libro Primero Paris
by Isilya del Este
Summary: Este es el primero de varios libros que narrarán la historia de dos almas y su reencuentro, a través de cada una de sus vidas
1. Chapter I

Capitulo I

Hier

"Y después de tantas vidas…descubro que todos los caminos siempre me han conducido al mismo lugar"

Nueva Zelanda 2017

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

¿A quien no le han hecho esa pregunta? Y en su caso la respuesta habría sido no. Si podemos confiar en que solo es real lo que somos capaces de recordar...Entonces si era un no; ¿como se explicaría que pudiera estremecerse al pensar en un beso jamás dado, o en un rostro que aun sin verlo podría reconocer entre millones de rostros...? ¿Podrían sus oídos deleitarse con el sonido de una voz que jamás han escuchado y que sin embargo acunaba los más dulces momentos dentro de sus sueños? ¿O podría sentir latir su corazón con la violencia de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y sonrojarse hasta sentirse ardiendo entre las brazas solo por imaginar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su boca rozando la suya..?

Paris 1832

¡Eloise! - Escuchó los gritos que venían desde lejos y se detuvo en su solitaria marcha

El hombre de rostro arrebatado se detuvo junto a ella para tomar aliento

-Te he seguido desde la Plaza de La Bastilla, si que caminas rápido mujer!

Eloise sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Lo siento Virgile, realmente no sabía que venias detrás...¿sucede algo?

El hombre, que había permanecido con su cuerpo doblado y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, esperando recuperar algo del aire perdido, negó con su cabeza

-Nada urgente, solo quería preguntarte si tienes planes para hoy a la noche

Eloise suspiro

-En realidad si...

Dijo sabiendo que debía anotar aquella mentira para llevar un registro de las veces que utilizaba este recurso para salir airosa de alguna propuesta amorosa, aun cuando Virgile era alguien que le inspiraba un gran afecto y admiración

-Pero podrías acompañarme a la Biblioteca Nacional si quieres...

El hombre asintió dejando su primera decepción bastante bien disimulada. Eloise lo tomó por el brazo y ambos se pusieron en marcha sonriendo

-Se que debería dejar de insistir...

Dijo el hombre con aire resignado mientras Eloise se sentaba en un extremo de la larga mesa bastante alejada del resto de los estudiantes que allí se reunían, excepto por un par que estaban a poca distancia y abría despreocupadamente un libro, como si no le prestara demasiada atención

-No quiero ser de esos que se atreven a ser tan molestos que terminan cansando

Eloise acaricio la pagina del libro con sus dedos

-Adoro la poesía...

Dijo como si no le importara que su propósito era ignorar las intenciones de Virgile, quien dándose por aludido suspiro y asintió, porque la adoraba demasiado como para siquiera contradecir alguna de sus palabras

-El arte de la inspiración...¿que pena tallaba el alma de estos hombres para inspirarlos tan cruelmente?

Decía casi en un suspiro

-A mi me inspira solo mirarte...

De pronto, el clima intenso se rompió con una pequeña y burlona carcajada que provino del otro lado de la mesa. Tanto Eloise como Virgile alzaron la vista para mirar al atrevido y asegurarse de que el atrevimiento les incumbía.

El joven no estaba disimulando su actitud, al contrario en cuanto Eloise lo miró movió la cabeza en un gesto que pretendió ser galante y le sonrió pícaramente

El joven, de cabellos oscuros y despeinados no estaba solo, lo acompañaba otro joven, algo mas alineado que no parecía querer participar de su burla y fruncía su ceño mirándolo sentencioso.

Eloise, le echó una mirada penetrante, no supo ella entonces que jamás dejaría de mirarlo, no supo él que nunca más podría vivir sin su mirada.

Entonces solo cruzaron sus miradas y fue aquello como el estallido de mil soles cuyo destello trataron de evitar escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, él en su irónica expresión, ella en su enojo

Pero Virgile era por demás caballero así que pretendió no responder a lo que ya entendía había sido una burla y prosiguió tratando de recuperar la atención de Eloise, triste tarea que jamás lograría.

-Como te decía...también amo la poesía...

Aunque aquello, y Eloise los sabia, no era del todo cierto, ella admiraba que él tratara de acercársele, aun cual sabia que jamás lograría su cometido.

-He leído...

Decía esforzándose en recordar algo que debía tener en la cabeza ¿donde estaba aquella frase? la había ensayado tantas veces...

Mientras tanto Eloise había apartado sus ojos del joven aunque no realmente. Había pretendido ignorarlo con un aire indiferente, él se había quedado viéndola aun con su expresión sonriente mientras su amigo golpeaba su hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

No paso mucho antes de que volviera a alzar su mirada hacia él para encontrarse con que sus ojos seguían viéndola.

Entonces ella no aparto su mirada esta vez

-¿Te conozco?

Le preguntó con aire solemne, él alzó las cejas y sonrió más ampliamente

-De ser así no me habrías olvidado...

Eloise pensó que tanta presunción debía ser considerada un delito

pero no pudo evitar menear su cabeza y suspirar

Virgile frunció su ceño y le dedico otra mirada furtiva al descarado

-Y es posible que tampoco lo hiciera yo...

Dijo suavizando su exagerada y galante presunción, a lo que Virgile se remitió a mirarlos mas detenidamente, notando, solo por un instante, que ambos tenían algo mas en sus miradas…debían ser sus celos –pensó- pues celaba cada cosa que se podía en el camino de Eloise

Eloise volvió a suspirar y meneando su cabeza trato de centrar su atención en Virgile que allí la aguardaba aunque con su ceño fruncido

Debía hacer algo, ese atrevido joven no podía simplemente hablarle a su Eloise y el quedarse sin hacer nada, aun con su caballerosidad luchando por callar.

Así que carraspeó y giró para mirarlo de frente

-Creo que estas molestando a la señorita con tus palabras…

El joven alzó sus cejas y la miró a ella, ignorando descaradamente a Virgile

-¿Lo hice?

Y dijo esto con la misma sonrisa sinvergüenza que ya había mostrado antes. Eloise tragó como plomo, mas tarde sabría el por que.

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Virgile delicadamente y lo atrajo hacia su mirada

-No le prestes atención…¿Me decías?

Virgile también suspiro ahora resignado y volvio sus ojos a ella mientras trataba de hablarle por lo bajo para no ser oído

-Nada que pudiera importarte creo...tratas de evitarme y yo juego a que no lo noto...

Eloise se sintió profundamente apenada

-Lo siento tanto...

Le dijo ella

-No lo hagas...

Le respondió Virgile

-Eres gentil conmigo y yo te engaño, quiero conquistarte con mentiras...

Ella lo miro confundida

-No he leído un libro de poesía completo en toda mi vida, jamás le había prestado atención a tal cosa excepto cuando te conocí...

Ella sonrió y torció su cabe a un lado

-Pero no quieres nada conmigo...entiendo eso...no tienes que seguir evitándome…hasta venir a la biblioteca ha sido un modo de evitar mis intenciones…

Otra vez la voz de aquel atrevido joven se dejó oír

-A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.

Y su voz, aun cuando se oía presuntuosa, se metió en el corazón de Eloise, jamás dejaría su lugar.

Ella volvió su mirada al joven...

-Decía Don De La Fontaine...no yo...

Lo miro unos segundos mezcla de enojo y fascinación y llevó su mirada al libro que aun sostenía entre sus manos, dejo sus ojos allí por unos segundos y volvió a mirarlo casi sorprendida, pero pronto disimuló esto y lo cerró con rudeza y volvió a mira a Virgile

-¿Sabes que querido Virgile?

Y puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo que este se sobresaltara

-Acepto cenar contigo esta noche...o ir a caminar por la plaza...lo que prefieras...

El joven borró su sonrisa unos segundos, Eloise lo miró desafiante y alzando sus cejas, él volvió a sonreír

Eloise se levantó seguida por Virgile y olvidó el libro sobre la mesa, en su tapa se podía leer Jean de La Fontaine


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas.

Eloise caminaba por la plaza de la mano de Virgile y su cuerpo estaba allí, mas no sus pensamientos.

Caminaba y pensaba en aquel extraño encuentro en la biblioteca, su mente luchaba por recobrar la cordura ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ese descarado desconocido? No tenia explicación, y haciéndole caso omiso a sus palabras de raciocinio, sonrió casi sin querer, mientras pensaba

Virgile no lo pasó por alto

-Estoy halagado porque hayas aceptado mi invitación, aun cuando no encuentre las razones exactas.

-Virgile…

Dijo ella suspirando

-Solo…caminemos…

Virgile asintió no muy convencido y ambos permanecieron en silencio

-Quisiera ser la causa de esa sonrisa…

Ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿Cuál sonri…sa?

Dijo entendiendo que definitivamente estaba dejando ver sus pensamientos y buscó rápidamente algo que decir

-¿Crees que llegará pronto el invierno?

Virgile la miro ahora él sonriendo, ella se apenó por ser tan tonta

-Eloise…

Le dijo deteniendo su paso y tomando sus manos

-Ya nada me impide ocultarte mis sentimientos, sabes lo que siento por ti y se que no es mutuo…

-Virgile por favor…

-No, no digas nada…

Dijo rápidamente

-No podemos obligarnos a sentir cosas por otros solo porque somos buenos…

Eloise agacho su cabeza pero Virgile se la alzó con su mano en su mentón

-Y tu eres tan buena…

Y la miró tiernamente

-Pero no lo hagas, por favor…ya es bastante triste saber que nunca me mirarás de ese modo con el que miraste hoy…

Eloise frunció su ceño al oírlo decir eso

-¿De cual modo? No entiendo…

Virgile suspiró

-Como miraste a ese extraño en la biblioteca

Eloise se rió, sin ganas y tal vez mas que fingidamente

-¿Qué dices..? No tiene sentido…no miré a nadie de ningún modo…

Virgile volvió a suspirar

-Como quieras…

Eloise se puso muy seria y continuó caminando

-No te enojes, hablemos de otra cosa…

-¡No entiendo por que creerías que mire de algún modo a ese…descarado!

Virgile alzó sus cejas al oírla, ella estaba realmente molesta, tardaría en notar que era con ella misma con quien lo estaba

-¿Quién crees que soy..? ¿Cómo alguien podría…prestarle atención a un desconocido como ese?

Virgile no habló

-No tiene ningún sentido…

Otro silencio los envolvió y entonces ella suspiro y se cubrió mejor con su mantilla

-Quisiera ir a casa…

Dijo y Virgile asintió pesadamente

No se dio cuenta, porque estaba muy consternado, de que ella había vuelto sus ojos disimuladamente hacia la biblioteca cuando pasaron de camino de regreso, tal vez hasta ella misma se había descubierto haciéndolo.

Tres días mas tarde…

Eloise tomaba de su te mientras sus tias Amelie y Geraldine conversaban

Ella no estaba realmente presente en el jardín de la casa, solo oía un murmullo que sabia eran sus voces, pero trataba de no alejarse demasiado por si requerían de su presencia.

Generalmente esos momentos de te la aburrían sobremanera pero trataba de disimular su hastío con alguna que otra sonrisa. pero esta e se había alejado bastante y sus pensamientos seguían en la biblioteca, muy a pesar de sus intentos por eliminarlos, lo único que había conseguido satisfactoriamente era impedirse regresar allí, al menos en persona.

-¿No lo crees así querida?

La voz de su tía la sobresaltó y la anciana supo que no estaba allí, había sido descubierta

-Lo siento tía…me distraje…¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Su tía Amelie suspiró y miró a Geraldine tomar de su te mientras esta menaba su cabeza

-Estábamos hablando de los rumores de revuelta…hasta ha salido en los periódicos…es una vergüenza que tengamos que salir con miedo a las calles…¿no te parece incomodo?

Eloise alzo sus cejas y suspiro

-Creo que es mas incomodo vivir siempre con miedo

Las ancianas fruncieron sus ceños al mismo tiempo

-¿A que te refieres?

-No lo sé…

Dijo Eloise alzando sus hombros

-No entiendo mucho ni me importa la política…pero creo que esa pobre gente que no tiene para comer se merece que alguien se preocupe por ellos…imagino que si sus niños se enferman deben sentir más miedo que nosotras por un rumor de revuelta…

Ambas mujeres se miraron y su Amelie sonrió

-Se que tienes un gran corazón querida Eloise…pero nadie puede hacer nada por ellos…

Eloise suspiro asintiendo

-Hasta dicen que hay un grupo de estudiantes que están armando una sociedad secreta…

Eloise no respondió, volvió a alejarse con sus pensamientos y casi en un murmullo la oyó decir:

-Pobres niños...creyendo poder salvar al mundo, ¿en que están pensando? los mataran a todos

Entonces Eloise pareció ser atraída bruscamente al mundo en el jardín.

La miró porque por algún motivo sintió una profunda pena al oírla decir aquello y aunque no entendió por que tuvo ganas de llorar

Y después de unos segundos tomó aliento y suspiro

-Hablas de las personas como si pertenecieran a un mundo al que tu no perteneces…tal vez esas personas sientan que les importa algo en la vida ¿no crees?

Su tía la miró de un modo sombrío

-Jamás dije que no me importen las cosas que pasan, es solo que me preocupo, cada cual tiene su lugar en el mundo…no hay porque desperdiciar la vida por nada

Eloise la miró en silencio y después dijo:

-La vida no es eterna…¿Por qué estaría mal elegir como morir?

Las ancianas agrandaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo

-¡Que cosas dices querida! Va en contra de nuestro Señor hacer cosas que nos pongan en riesgo

Dijo mientras se persignaba, Eloise suspiró

-Por lo que presumo que al menos mi familia está a salvo del infierno

Otra vez las ancianas se miraron dubitativas

-A lo que me refiero Eloise, es a que tomar las armas por cualquier causa y asesinar o lo que es lo mismo, aventurarse a un suicidio, no son cosas que pongan felices al Señor

Eloise sonrió sin ganas

-La gente sin dinero no tiene voz, ni siquiera para orar…tal vez el Señor sea capaz de entender que alguien que si la tiene, se anime a desafiarlo solo para intentar salvarlos…

Ninguna de las dos mujeres respondió, más bien están algo impresionadas por su respuesta

-Como sea, algunos creen que un ideal es algo por lo que se pueda morir…

Geraldine volvió a persignarse pero Amelie suspiro y dejo la tasa de te sobre la mesa

-¿Y tu mi querida, que crees?

Eloise se encogió de hombros

-Puede que no entienda de ideales políticos, eso lo admito, tal vez me sea mas sencillo creer en el amor como causa

-¿Para morir?

Eloise asintió otra vez alzando sus hombros

-Si el amor es una causa para la vida no veo por qué no podría serlo para la muerte

Amelie alzo sus cejas preocupada

Luego entorno sus ojos y miró a Eloise mas de cerca y poniendo su arrugada mano sobre la de ella le susurró:

-¿Te sientes bien querida?

Eloise la miró y sonrió

-Si tía, muy bien…

Y con un gesto delicado se levantó y miro a ambas mujeres

-Ahora si me disculpan…

Y se alejó mientras se hacia la misma pregunta para sus adentros -¿estoy bien? Solo que descubrió que para ella no había engaños, no existía tal respuesta


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-¿Y donde habías estado todo este tiempo..?

-Buscándote ¿y tú?–dijo él-

-Esperándote –respondió ella-

Aquella no era una mañana como todas. Lo había sabido desde el momento en el que había abierto los ojos. ¿Cómo? Eso no podía responderlo.

Para empezar, su tía le había pedido que dejara unas cartas en la oficina postal y para eso, no tenia mas alternativa que ir por el camino que pasaba por la biblioteca, ese mismo camino que había estado tratando de evitar desde hacía varios días.

-De acuerdo…sé sensata, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que encuentres a la misma persona en el mismo lugar? Deberías meterte en la cabeza que tu soledad te ha estado jugando una broma y que jamás, jamás volverás a ver a ese extraño, cosa que te viene de maravilla… -se decía camino al correo –

Sus palabras parecieron darle ánimo porque comenzó a sentir que de verdad las creía.

Pero justo antes de doblar la esquina, habría descubierto todo lo contrario.

Le pareció escuchar ruidos de pisadas que corrían de un lado para el otro y gritos de hombres que más bien le parecieron órdenes - ¡Alto ahí!- creyó escuchar a lo lejos y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ello porque al estar a punto de doblar la calle se tropezó con alguien que venía corriendo a toda velocidad en sentido contrario.

El golpe fue rápido y suave pero en cuanto se recuperó del susto sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que la persona que la había llevado por delante no era otro que el desconocido de la biblioteca.

No pudo reaccionar, ninguno de los dos, porque también él pareció estar sorprendido al verla. Pero inmediatamente después de aquel breve instante de profunda estupefacción, él la empujó contra la pared y la abrazó sin que pudiera esbozar palabra, mientras lo escuchaba susurrarle al oído

-Por favor…no te asustes y ayúdame…

Ella quiso zafarse, estaba horrorizada y no entendía nada de lo que le decía pero creyó comprenderlo cuando escuchó las mismas voces de antes pasar cerca de ellos

-¿Hacia dónde se fue? ¿No lo viste?

Eran policias, algunos iban a caballo y otros a pie, pudo verlos al pasar a unos escasos metros de donde estaban, se pregunto qué estaba pasando pero decidió no mover ni un musculo.

Mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía se percató de que el desconocido estaba sumamente agitado, asustado, le pareció. Aun la sostenía contra la pared y su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su hombro, su respiración era acelerada y su pecho se movía agitadamente.

De pronto, y sin que encontrara una explicación razonable para esto, ella siempre había tratado de analizarlo todo, se sintió extremadamente bien, el calor del cuerpo de aquel extraño estaba invadiendo al suyo, su cabello rozaba su mejilla, y sus brazos la rodeaban cálidamente mientras la apretaban contra la pared. Olía a alcohol, le pareció.

Cerró sus ojos en un incomprensible momento de éxtasis que había decidido aceptar como inevitable. Respiró hondo como si quisiera beberse el aire por completo, estaba sin aliento, como si aquello hubiera sido algo que había esperado toda la vida. Hasta sintió la terrible necesidad de rozar su cabeza con la suya, de responder a su abrazo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sabía que aquello no tenía ni una pizca de coherencia, pero decidió dejar la coherencia para después

Su voz la obligó a abrir sus ojos otra vez

-¿Ya se fueron?

Lo escuchó susurrarle

-¿Se fueron verdad?

Ella asintió con temor, aquello era sumamente nuevo pero precia ser peligroso

Entonces él comenzó a alejarse, llevándose consigo su enorme calidez y dejando una sensación de frio intenso en su pecho, ambos encontraron sus miradas, esta vez de una distancia bastante menor que la de hacia unos días. Sus ojos eran inmensamente azules…-pensó-

-Gracias…

Le dijo mas calmadamente mientras ella se acomodaba la mantilla y el cabello y trataba de disimular su agitación. Estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Tal vez debió abofetearlo, gritar y que los soldados volvieran y lo apresaran, si era un delincuente no tenía por que cubrirlo. Supuso que eso habría sido lo correcto, delatarlo, salir corriendo, pero no fue lo que hizo.

Entonces él le sonrió

-Admito que esperaba volver a encontrarte pero no bajo estas circunstancias…no soy un criminal y no te haré daño…

Ella no había pronunciado palabra

Él suspiró y se asomó tras la esquina, después volvió a sonreír con una reverencia

-Estoy en deuda contigo…

Eloise seguía manteniendo silencio

El extraño se alejó dejándola allí de pie, estupefacta y tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se preguntó si su alma se habría ido muy lejos y tardaría en regresar, le hacía falta para poder moverse y salir de allí.

Pensaba en esto mientras lograba apoyarse contra la pared y respirar hondo, lamentaba no haber tenido el dominio de su cuerpo para mirar tras la esquina y ver hacia donde se había ido. y de pronto escuchó pasos rápidos y aquel extraño la sobresaltó otra vez

-Me llamo Grantaire… - Dijo a toda prisa-

Ella asintió y en un hilo de voz le respondió:

-Eloise…

Y él se alejó después de dedicarle una linda sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

El amor es lo único que puede ocupar y llenar la eternidad

...

Y mientras Jocelyn hablaba, Eloise pensaba y de vez en cuando suspiraba.

¿Podía ser posible que su mente se dirigiera constantemente hacia aquel instante furtivo del encuentro con aquel joven? Se preguntaba si estaba intrigada o molesta o ambas cosas.

Había sentido algo y había sido algo inmenso, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que se lo había permitido.

Dibujaba el rostro de aquel joven una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era bien parecido, algo desalineado tal vez, pero agradable. El desastre de su cabello era lo peor, o quizás el olor a taberna le ganaba a sus rulos despeinados. Algún día, no muy lejano, descubriría que su cabello era encantador y que el aroma a uvas recién bebidas era exquisito, especialmente cuando la tentaba a beberlo de su boca.

No querría cambiarle ni un ápice de su vida, porque su vida le sería lo más preciado en todo el mundo.

De pronto el silencio la sobresaltó y al mirar a su amiga Jocelyne descubrió que sus pensamientos la habían llevado lo bastante lejos como para que su ausencia fuera notada.

Jocelyne era su mejor amiga, a decir verdad era su única amiga, porque ambas compartían la desdicha de ser bastante diferentes.

No se vestian elegantemente, a pesar de pertenecer a familias acomodadas, no iban a fiestas, no frecuentaban los teatros , no eran amigables con los muchachos, y no se consideraban débiles por ser mujeres en una época de hombres.

Estas características no las calificaban como las mejores candidatas para el matrimonio, en el que no estaban sus expectativas actuales, pero sí las hacia deseables, aunque solo fuera por lo inalcanzables.

Claro que Jocelyn era algo más descarada y solía desafiar a los muchachos que se atrevían a cortejarlas, Eloise en cambio se limitaba a callar.

Lo que Eloise no sabía, y hubiera sabido de haber estado escuchando, era que su amiga estaba experimentando un cambio en su conducta, un cambio que parecía aceptar de mejor grado que ella por el propio, que, coincidentemente, eran bastante similares.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que dije

Protesto Jocelyne y Elosie sonrió

-Lo siento, me disperse un poco…¿Qué decías?

Jocelyn refunfuño y bebió de su taza de café, después miro a su amiga y suspiro

-No empezaré todo de nuevo…solo te diré que creo que empiezo a interesarme por alguien

Eloise agrandó sus ojos al oírla, realmente que se había alejado lo bastante como para perderse aquello

-¿Tu, pensando en un muchacho?

Jocelyne carraspeo y la miro molesta

-Bueno, lo dices como si fuera algo malo

Eloise sonrió con dulzura

-No lo es en absoluto…no quise que se oyera así, es solo que…

-No me imaginas enamorada de alguien…

Eloise alzo sus cejas

-Tampoco iba a utilizar la palabra enamorada…tan pronto

Dijo remarcando la palabra enamorada

Jocelyne volvió a resoplar

-¡Ay si porque debe haber un tiempo!

Y se estiró sobre la mesa para que decir en un tono más susurrante

-Puede que no seamos de las que creen en el romance pero somos lo bastante rebeldes como para no seguir una regla de esas que nos imponen las viejas religiosas…

Eloise serio

-No hablo de tiempos solo que…

-¡Vamos que tu también has estado quien sabe donde desde que viste a ese en la biblioteca!

Eloise se sobresaltó al oírla

-No es verdad…no estoy pensando en él…

Y trató de que se oyera convincente, porque a también quería creerlo

-Además, no sé qué clase de persona es…hoy volví a encontrarlo y…

-¿Qué volviste a encontrarlo y no me lo cuentas?

Eloise le hizo un gesto para que hablara más bajo, ella también bajó el tomo de su voz

-No hay que contar…

Y ahora si se esforzó por que no se entreviera lo que ella había sentido al encontrarlo, al menos hasta que pudiera entenderlo

-Y a propósito de hoy – dijo como al descuido- ¿sabes algo de ese revuelo cerca de la plaza?

Jocelyn negó con su cabeza

-¿Cuál revuelo? No oí nada…

-Creí que perseguían a alguien, tal vez me pareció…

Jocelyn se alzó de hombros

-Bossuet me habló de algunas corridas pero no se de hoy…persiguen a todo mundo que pretenda imponerse a su régimen nefasto…dices algo fuera del reglamento y te fusilan…es triste que tanta gente deba estar oprimida en estos tiempos…

Elosie frunció su ceño

-¿Quién es Bossuet?

Jocelyne sonrió tímidamente

-Es de quien he estado hablando en tu ausencia

Ahora Eloise alzo sus cejas sorprendida

-¿Oh de cuantas cosas me he perdido?

-No hay mucho para contar aun…

Dijo diciendo esta última palabra con un tono pícaro, pero puso más énfasis en ideas más alejadas de lo personal

-Los corren como si fueran delincuentes, ellos solo pelean por la justicia, ¿Qué no pueden verlo?

Eloise siguió con su ceño fruncido, oírla hablar de revueltas le pareció extraño

-Solo cumplen con la ley…

-Lo que es bastante malo dada la ley que impera ¿verdad? ¿Qué es la ley sin justicia? Cuando ves a los pobres a la cara, los rostros de los niños mugrientos y enfermos, ¿ves justicia ahí?

Eloise volvió a suspirar, podía ser que su amiga se oyera diferente pero decía la verdad

Entonces se animo a preguntar

-¿Y sobre Bossuet, además de que es responsable de convertirte en una revolucionaria, que mas me contaras?

Jocelyne se rio

-Estoy lejos de serlo, pero creo que me inspira su causa…

-¿Su causa?

La chica asintió

-¿Es un revolucionario?

-Shss

Chisto Jocelyne

-No le digas así…pertenece a un grupo, ¡Oh que horrible soy, prometí no divulgarlo! Pero es que tu eres mi amiga y si no te lo digo no entenderás porque es preciso que me acompañes hoy al Musain…

Elosie volvió a sorprenderse

-Joselyn no quiero que te enredes en algo peligroso

-No, no, es que no entiendes, no es que sea peligroso, es necesario…quiero verlo y decirle que no soy una chica que se sienta cómoda siendo tratada como tal, quiero demostrarle que puedo acompañarlo en su lucha ¿entiendes?

-No – dijo Eloise muy seria-

-Se reúnen en un consejo secreto, Los amigos del ABC, les dicen …Abaisse...¿entiendes? el pueblo...

Eloise asintió no muy convencida de entender

-Y no aceptan mujeres en el grupo, ni siquiera pueden entrar cuando están reunidos…por eso si me acompañas me sentiría más dispuesta a hacerlo

-¿Qué estás loca? No podemos ir allí, no somos activistas!

-Solo quiero verlo…y que sepa que no soy como las demás…

-Si es inteligente ya debe haberlo notado…

Le dijo pero Jocelyn se oía tan suplicante y ella la quería tanto que no pudo negarse

La chica se levanto de su silla y fue a abrazarla cuando entendió que la ayudaría, Eloise alzo sus ojos y meneo su cabeza resoplando pero también la abrazo

-Y sí creo en el romance –dijo casi pensando en voz alta cuando su amiga volvio a su silla a sentarse-

Los Amigos del ABC

-No tengo idea de por qué accedo a tus locos pedidos!

Se quejaba Eloise mientras subían calladamente por las escaleras del Musain

-¨Porque eres mi amiga…

Le respondo Jocelyne y ella resoplo

-¿Cómo sobornaste al posadero para que nos permitan pasar?

Jocelyn sonrió

-Le dije que mi padre haría una importante donación para la reestructuración del salón

Elosie la miro con un gesto desconforme y Jocelyn se limito a sonreír y a alzarse de hombros

Habían pasado un largo y angosto pasillo y después habían comenzado a subir por la escalera de madera . A unos escalones de la sima Jocelyn se detuvo, podían escucharse risas y el humo se escapaba del salón y llegaba hasta ellas.

Se detuvo y tomo aliento, Eloise supo que realmente aquello era importante para ella.

Una vez hecho esto, se acomodó el cabello y ambas siguieron su camino de subida.

Eloise se sentía nerviosa, no sabía bien el motivo pero suponía que colarse en una reunión de hombres que además era ilícita y con ideas revolucionarias, era lo bastante intimidante como para estarlo.

Al llegar al final de la escalera se encontraron con un cuarto bastante grande, repleto de humo y olor a tabaco y alcohol.

Había varios hombres allí, no muchos, no más de seis, algunos sentados a una larga mesa, otros sirviéndose bebidas de un barril. Había una mujer, la criada, que limpiaba vasos en otra mesa.

Sus ojos recorrieron el recinto y para su gran sorpresa lo que vio le aceleró el corazón.

Sentado, taciturno y con una botella en la mano estaba su extraño del que solo sabia se llamaba Grantaire.

¿Qué hacía allí? No podía creer en lo que veia.

Él estaba cabizbajo y distraído, abatido, le pareció. Su mirada era triste y estaba perdida en alguna parte, bastante lejos de parecerse a aquella mirada presuntuosa que le había dedicado en la biblioteca. Alumbrado por la luz de las velas se lo veía realmente atractivo –pensó-

Trató de mirar hacia otro lado, quería pedirle a su amiga que saliera de allí, iba a hacerlo cuando vio que la criada, que llevaba una bandeja con mas botellas se acercó a Grantaire y lo sacó de su letargo al depositar otra botella sobre la mesa.

Él suspiro y tomando a la mujer por la cintura la sentó sobre sus piernas sonriendo ampliamente y contradiciendo su anterior aspecto taciturno. Se rio con ella con su brazo rodeándola por la espalda.

-¡Deja de servirle vino a Grantaire o tendremos que llevarlo a cuestas!

Dijo uno de ellos y otro agregó:

-O tendremos que escuchar sus largos monólogos, lo que tal vez es peor

Todos rieron, incluso Grantaire.

Y de pronto uno de ellos dijo casi en un susurro que se dejó oír:

-¡Jocelyn!

Todos los ojos de los hombres se posaron en ambas mujeres, aun al pie de la escalera

Elosie miró otra vez a Grantaire y sus miradas se encontraron entre el humo del salón.

Los ojos de él quedaron estupefactos al verla, había dejado su actitud seductora para con la mujer que seguía sentada en sus rodillas.

Pero entonces y como tratando de salir de su estupor, del que gran parte tenía la culpa el alcohol, se levantó y corrió delicadamente a la mujer haciendo que se parara también.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí escuchó al voz de su amiga diciendo:

-Se que no está permitido que las mujeres participen en sus reuniones pero…nosotras no somos mujeres…

Eloise la miró con su ceño fruncido por un segundo y después volvió al mirada a Grantaire que no había dejado de mirarla ni por un segundo

-No bajo el concepto que tienen todos, somos mujeres que pueden ser buenos hombres…

Nadie hablo después de eso, seguramente estaban esperando que aclarara su idea, incluso Eloise

-Lo que quiero decir es…estoy aquí para ser parte de la lucha…y ella también…

Eloise frunció aún mas su ceño al oírla decir aquello

-Bueno, tal vez ella no

Y puso su mano con ternura sobre en hombro de Eloise que poco a poco aflojo su ceño

-Ella solo me ha hecho el favor de acompañarme…pero yo si estoy dispuesta a luchar a su par…a tu par…-dijo mirando a Bossuet-

El joven llamado Bossuet sonrió y se acerco a Jocelyn

-¿Por qué querrías ser parte de esta lucha?

Jocelyn tomo aliento antes de hablar

-Porque creo que es una causa noble y porque creo que me importas mucho..

Bossuet no tardó en tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso que hizo que Eloise alzara sus cejas y apartara la mirada, mientras todos reían , chiflaban y aplaudan al mismo tiempo

Todos excepto Grantaire, que seguía viendola y que después de esto agregó a su mirada una sonrisa encantadora.

Ambos se dirigieron uno al encuentro del otro y cuando estuvieron cerca él hizo otra de sus reverencias

-Así que volvemos a vernos

Eloise también sonrió aunque sus ojos miraron e refilón a la criada que no formaba parte de la escena

-¿Puedo invitarte a que te sientes un rato o, que harás?

Eloise suspiro y en tono bastante serio pero con ironía dijo:

-No me sentaré en tus rodillas eso es seguro…

Y con un gesto de sonrisa forzada se encamino hacia la mesa

-Tal vez no hoy…

Dijo él a modo de respuesta y muy presumidamente, ella lo miro con estupefacción deteniendo su camino hacia la mesa y él rio y dijo rápidamente:

-Estoy bromeando, siéntate por favor…

Eloise, después de meditarlo durante unos segundo lo hizo, se sentó a la silla que Grantaire se apresuro en descorrer.

Una vez sentados, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Jocelyn y Bossuet que se habían alejado a un sector más apartado de la sala y hablaban muy juntos el uno del otro y cada tanto se daban un beso.

-Debes quererla mucho para acompañarla a un lugar como este…

Elosie lo miro y asintió

-Debí hacerlo, soy su amiga…

Los ojos de Grantaire la observaban tan fijamente que parecían estar leyendo su mente, ¡Dios, que no lo hiciera! Habría descubierto que detrás de su supuesta indiferencia había alguien que realmente estaba muy lejos de ser indiferente para con él.

-Puedo entender eso…

Dijo casi para sus adentros

-La amistad…es sagrada…

Continuó él y ella solo se limito a mirarlo sin hablar, le pareció que sus ojos habían vuelto a su tristeza anterior, pero no duró mucho porque volvió a mirarla sonriente.

-¿Quieres beber algo…Elosie?

Le dijo con extremada delicadeza, ella se sintió feliz, aun sin comprender por que, por el hecho de que recordara su nombre

-Gracias pero no suelo…beber

-¡Y lo bien que haces!

Dijo señalándola con su mano abierta

-El alcohol es una trampa para los tristes…

Eloise lo miro en silencio y él dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que había estado sobre sus rodillas

-¡Matelote!, tráeme otra botella…

Eloise suspiro al oírlo y meneo su cabeza

-¿Y tu novio el que estaba el otro día contigo?

Ella le dedico una mirada seria

-No era mi novio

-No lo era entonces pero ¿aun no lo es?

Y se rio mientras bebía de su botella directamente

-Tal vez no es algo que pueda decidir plenamente solo

-No si continua diciendo esas tonterías…

Eloise volvió a suspirar

-No eran tonterías…las personas enamoradas dicen esas cosas…

-Las personas enamoradas…no hablan…

Ella alzo sus cejas en un gesto de burla

-Y tu eres un experto en eso ¿ verdad?

Pero él se limitó a volver a beber de su botella

-No, yo solo hablo…con mas efectividad que tu amigo, debo admitir, pero…

Y evitó que Eloise terminara de molestarse cuando cambio el tono de su voz

-Jamás he estado enamorado…

Y se miraron por unos largos segundos, Eloise pensó que realmente tenía unos ojos muy bellos

-Que pena…

Dijo ella disimulando sus pensamientos.

Él asintió pero no trató de bromear sobre aquello y miró a Joselyn y Bossuet

-Se ven bien, no le hará el mismo bien a la causa según algunos pero se ven realmente bien

Ella frunció su ceño

-Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse…

Él se acomodo mejor en la mesa para mirarla más de frente

-Como nuestros accidentados encuentros…

Ella se rió por primera vez con ganas

-Si, como eso…

Los dos volvieron a reír, no era una mala señal…

Y así paso el tiempo, entre charlas y risas.

Ahora Jocelyn y Bossuet se habían acercado a la mesa junto con los demás. La charla había dejado de ser entre ambos para pasar a ser entre todos, excepto por sus miradas, que no habían dejado de cruzarse, sea porque se burlaba de algún comentario y le dedicaba una mueca divertida que la hacia reír o porque…simplemente se miraban, sin mas motivos que el deseo de hacerlo, lo que siempre terminaba en una sonrisa.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Eloise peso en que debían irse, se lo hizo saber a Jocelyne.

-Oh es verdad, el tiempo ha volado pero…Bossuet se ofreció a acompañarme así que decidí que podía quedarme un poco más, por favor espera y ven con nosotros

Eloise suspiro dubitativa

-No puedo –dijo por fin después de pensar un momento- tengo que ir a casa, caminaré…

-No, eso no, no puedo dejarte ir sola tan tarde…

Dijo Joselyn

-Y yo no puedo tomar tu noche y arruinarla…

Le respondió ella.

Entonces Grantaire carraspeo con disimulo

-Puedo acompañarla…

Dijo mirando a los enamorados

-¿Lo harías?

Dijo Bossuet y Grantaire la miro alzado su hombro

-Si quieres…

Eloise guardó silencio unos momentos y miro a su amiga que junto sus manos rogándole con una sonrisa graciosa

-De acuerdo…

Dijo ella por fin y su amiga aplaudió y le dio un beso y un abrazo

...

La noche era cálida. La luna y las estrellas coronaban la escena de los dos caminantes.

Ella con sus manos cerrando su capa, él con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada hacia el suelo y cada tanto hacia ella, cuando hablaban, porque los silencios eran prolongados, al menos los primeros minutos.

-Así que eres escritora…

Le pregunto después de un rato sin hablar

-Escribo…

Ella pensó unos momentos

-Cosas que se me ocurren…formas de describir ideas…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Me gusta describir las cosas de un modo que no sea el que todos ven…

Y el asintió mirando el suelo, después alzo sus ojos

-Describirme…

Le dijo y ella se rio

-No…

-Vamos, puedo soportar lo que digas…

Volvieron a reír

-Por ejemplo, cuando me viste en el bar bebiendo como un borrachín, si me describieras con alguien, ¿Cómo podrías decir eso de un modo que no sea el que todos ven?

Ella lo miró unos momentos y sonrió porque supo que estaba tratando de decirle que estaba avergonzado por el modo en el que lo había visto.

-Diría que…pensé que eras…un aventurero bebedor de sueños…

Grantaire se detuvo y la miró dulcemente

-Eso diría…-repitió ella-

Sus ojos la miraron unos instantes en silencio, tenían una dulzura dentro que la conmovía, no lo había notado realmente. Pensó en que se le había cruzado el pensamiento más extraño del mundo, pesó en que deseaba besarlo con locura, y sacudió sus pensamientos para que volviera a entrar en razón.

Él sonrió, era increíblemente lindo…

Entraron en la Plaza Saint Michel

Caminaron otro trecho y él hablaba animadamente , los silencios ya no eran tan largos.

-No me quejo, vivo en un lindo cuarto y estoy cerca del Musain y del Corinto también, mis padres ha decidido que me quieren mucho más cuando estoy lejos así que…saco provecho de eso…

Ella rio

-¿Qué cosas te gustan? –le preguntó ella-

-Tus ojos…

Le respondió él y ella lo miró sorprendía

-En serio –le dijo después de mirarlo sonriente, a lo que él la miró en silencio

-En serio…

Le dijo y ella no respondió, él se detuvo y llevó su mano y acomodó su cabello que el viento había puesto sobre sus ojos, hizo esto tan delicadamente, tan lento y suave que ella sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, tal vez temió que lo notara pero casi no le importó, era tan extremadamente agradable sentir sus dedos en su pelo y rozando a penas su mejilla que cerró sus ojos para sentirlo y los abrió lo más pronto que pudo

Él también deseó besarla, con todas su ansias pero pensó en que era demasiado ostentoso pretender que podría hacerlo, ella era una verdadera dama, no una de las chicas que se sentaban sobre sus rodillas, podía usar toda su galantería para disimularlo pero no estaba preparado para atreverse a pretender a alguien como ella. Así que apartó su mano y se alzo de hombros

-Y la opera…

Dijo y ella debió obligarse a reaccionar y casi lo odió por cambiar el curso de su conversación, por quitar su cálida mano de su rostro, por dejar de mirarla tan de cerca…

Ambos siguieron caminando y ella pretendió sonreír.

Atravesaron la plaza casi en silencio, si es que las miradas no pueden decir tanto o más que las palabras.

Llegaron a la calle donde estaba la casa de Eloise y ella suspiro deteniéndose

-Bueno, es aquí…

Él miró las altas rejas que se levantaban ante ellos y alzando las cejas suspiró

-Pues…no te invitaré a conocer donde vivo…

Y ambos se rieron, ella pensó en que le habría gustado mucho conocer su vivienda

-Gracias por acompañarme Grantaire… ha sido una linda caminata…

Él asintió y estiró su mano hacia ella

-Señorita…

Le dijo y Eloise le tendió su mano suavemente, cuando él tomó su mano ambos se miraron unos segundos, como si en aquel instante , al mismo tiempo, hubieran sentido lo mismo, entonces él se inclinó y con delicadeza la besó, tan suavemente lo hizo que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Alcanzo a preguntarse.

Grantaire alzo sus ojos y la miró suspirando, ella deslizó su mano de la suya despacio mientras le hacia una delicada reverencia

-Llámame R…

Le dijo con una sonrisa

-R…

Repitió ella casi para sus adentros

Él volvió a sonreírle de aquel modo tan dulce y ´pícaro a la vez, aunque ahora le pareció que la dulzura le ganaba a su presunción.

Eloise giró para abrir las rejas y él se alejaba cuando se detuvo y regresó.

Y con un gesto por demás divertido, en el que había cerrado uno de sus ojos y fruncido sus labios como si temiera que lo golpearan dijo:

-Si te invito mañana a almorzar a un lugar de por aquí, la casa de la tía Saguet ¿vendrías? hace los pollos con salsa picante más exquisitos de todo París…

Ella lo miró un instante, pensó en que se sentía enormemente feliz al saber que volvería a verlo, la emocionó que le pidiera aquello, no se preocupó en preguntarse el porqué de ese sentimiento, solo agachó su cabeza riendo suavemente, cuando la alzó asintió

-Me gustaría mucho ir…

Él abrió su ojo y cambió su gesto por otro de sorpresa , alzó sus cejas y golpeó sus manos

-Hecho entonces…paso al mediodía por ti…

Y volvió a hacer aquella galante reverencia y ella le respondió con otra, se rió y abrió la reja y la cerró tras de sí, él alzó su mano para saludarla mientras se alejaba y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando había entrado a la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella suspirando y cerrando los ojos, se sentía completamente feliz.

Se quedó así, unos instantes, sin notar a su tía Amelie que la observaba

Pensó en R…

Y abrió sus ojos mientras suspiraba exageradamente

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras su tía en silencio, sonreía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi aventurero bebedor de sueño** **s**

 **...**

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, el rostro de R fue lo primero que recordó.

Sonrió ya sin resistirse a la idea de que empezaba a ocupar, aunque inexplicablemente, un lugar en su vida.

Su tía Amelie la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Tu amiga Jocelyn está aquí querida…

Frunció su ceño al oírla y de pronto recordó la clase en el colegio.

Una de las actividades que más le agradaba hacer era asistir a los colegios y hablarle a los niños sobre literatura, era una tarea que hacia sin remuneración alguna, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Pero aquella mañana lo había olvidado por completo, así que casi saltó de la cama

-¡Dile que ya voy tía!

Ya de camino hacia el colegio Jocelyn la miraba sonriendo, ¿Qué le sucedía? No podía leer su mente así que estaba libre de que descubriera en lo que estaba pensando, entonces la joven le dijo:

-Esperaba más preguntas esta mañana…¿Y, amiga, que me cuentas de ese agradable joven llamado Bossuet? ¿realmente te gusta?

Eloise asintió comprendiendo y sonrio

-Lo siento soy una mala amiga

-No, entiendo que estés pensando en tu presentación, tal vez yo soy la que debería dejarme de tonterías y…

-No…

Dijo ella porque comenzaba a sentirse realmente culpable

-Tienes razón…cuéntame…

Jocelyn suspiró

-Te lo cuento en el almuerzo, así te doy detalles…

Eloise mordió sus labios al oírla

-¿Por la tarde..? No puedo en el almuerzo…

-Pero ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Eloise trató de que todo pareciera de lo mas casual así que no se esforzó por tratar de evitar el tema

-Es que R me invitó a almorzar hoy y…a la casa de la Tía Saguet…

Jocelyn detuvo su marcha con el ceño fruncido, Eloise siguió caminando y hablando casi para ella misma

-Y como había olvidado por completo la clase de hoy le dije que pasara por casa, asi que debo darme prisa y volver…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había detenido retrocedió

-¿R?

Dijo de lo mas estupefacta

-Si…Grantaire…¿Qué no es como lo llaman?

Su amiga siguió mirándola por lo que dedujo que debía extender mas su disimulada explicación

-Es que…le debía el favor de haberme acompañado anoche y…sirven los pollos con salsa picante mas deliciosos de todo Paris…

Dijo sonriendo y Jocelyn alzó sus cejas unos momentos

-¡Vamos que se me hará tarde!

Le dijo Eloise y ambas retomaron la marcha

-¿Grantaire te invitó a salir?

Eloise la miró suspirando

-Me invitó a almorzar a un lugar al que le gusta ir…

-Vas a salir con Grantaire a almorzar…

Repitió y Eloise suspiró mas exageradamente

-¡Ay ya lo has dicho no sé cuantas veces..!

Entonces Jocelyn aplaudió y se rio feliz

-¡Es maravilloso!

Eloise solo la miro de reojo

-¿Y lo llamas R?

Eloise se alzo de hombros

-Es como lo llaman ¿no?

Su amiga volvió a aplaudir

-Pues…no se qué decir…

-Eso se nota…

Dijo rápidamente Eloise y continuó:

-Vamos a ir a la biblioteca después así que podemos encontrarnos alii si quieres…

Jocelyn volvió a fruncir su ceño

-Pese que no ibas a la biblioteca para no encontrarte con el extraño…

Eloise no respondió inmediatamente así que Jocelyn continuó:

-¿Y si lo encuentras que harás? Pensé que querías evitarlo…

Eloise se detuvo y volvió a suspirar mirando a Jocelyn

-Eso no va a pasar…

La joven no abandonó su gesto perplejo

-Grantaire es el extraño de la biblioteca…¿conforme?

Le dijo y siguió caminando, escuchó el grito de su amiga detrás:

-¿Qué cosa?

Y volvió a suspirar esta vez sonriendo.

…

 **La casa de la Tia Saguet**

La comida estaba exquisita, realmente los pollos y salsas de aquel lugar eran fabulosos, sin embargo, Eloise no pensaba en ello. En realidad su mente estaba empeñada en no pensar.

-La opera que mas recuerdo me haya gustado, déjame ver…

Decía R mientras se limpiaba su boca, Eloise había prestado especial atención a ello aun sin saber por qué, y tomaba su copa de vino

-Si, fue _Guillaume Tell_ , la vi cuando se estrenó hace como tres años mas o menos, es sobre un héroe de la independencia suiza…

Eloise sonrió porque dijo aquello como algo obvio, venido de alguien que luchaba secretamente por su país

-Y después vi varias mas siempre siguiendo el estilo de la Grand Opera, un sub genero de la opera francesa, con grandes vestuarios y…

Se detuvo y miró a Eloise suspirando

-No te aburriré con esto porque si empiezo a hablar de opera…

-Por favor…

Se apresuró a decir ella ´porque en verdad que no deseaba que se detuviera

-Sigue…quiero saber…

Grantaire la miro unos segundos y sonrió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza

-Tiene una orquesta inmensa y mucha fluidez en la música, suele haber siempre al menos un ballet… _Emma ou La promesse imprudente_ de Auber por ejemplo, esa también me encantó y

 _La Marquise de Brinvilliers_ es realmente espectacular…siguen dándola en El teatro de la Opera…

Hizo otra pausa y bebió mas vino

-Podríamos ir si quieres…

Dijo esto casi de pasada pero Eloise se alegró mucho de que lo hiciera

-Si, me gustaría ir…

Grantaire se atoró con el vino

-Disculpa…

Dijo mientras volvía a poner la servilleta sobre sus labios y ella…volvía a notarlo

-¿Vendrías a ver una ópera conmigo?

Eloise sonrió alzando sus hombros

-Si me invitas…¿Por qué no?

Él alzó sus cejas y movió su cabeza como aceptando su respuesta, la verdad era que no podía creer que aceptara.

Había estado hablado todo el tiempo porque asi evitaba perderse en su rostro, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos…temía no poder regresar a tiempo antes de que ella notara su lejanía. La veía increíblemente hermosa y temía decir o hacer alguna tontería que lo arruinara todo.

-Próxima salida, El Teatro de la Opera…

Dijo como si lo estuviera anotando en su cabeza

-Lo anotaré para no olvidarlo…

Y después se rió de sus propias palabras

-Es broma, como si pudiera olvidar que alguien que conozco se interesa por la opera…

Ella también rio y le dijo:

-La verdad es que no conocía a nadie que supiera tanto sobre opera…y menos que fuera tan entusiasta…me encanta que me cuentes…

Y después de pensar un poco dijo:

-Y ahora que lo pienso podrías venir a la escuela donde hablo sobre cuentos y poesías a los niños, se sentirían felices de que alguien les hable sobre otra cosa…

Él la miró unos segundos

-¿Niños?

-Si, personitas de este tamaño…

Dijo elevando su mano a unos centímetros del piso

El se rio al verla

-Se lo que es un niño, no conozco a muchos pero… lo que no se es si no se volvería loco del aburrimiento al oírme

Ella se apresuro a contradecirlo

-Los niños son realmente sorprendentes…eres divertido, les encantará que les hables…

R asintió aunque algo descreído, y sus pensamientos quedaron en la parte en la que ella había dicho que era divertido.

-Pues…cuenta conmigo…

Ella asintió sonriendo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Sexto

Al fin estábamos en la Opera!

Pero ¿era la ópera o el hecho de que estaba a su lado?

¿Por qué me hacia esa pregunta? ¿Era acaso que estaba empezando a aceptar que no era alguien casual en mi camino? ¿Qué se estaba convirtiendo en alguien extremadamente especial?

Y mientras la música hacia su entrada y mis oídos la escuchaban como el fondo de mi propia historia, pensaba…

Podía sentirlo a mi lado, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, su aroma flotando junto con la música…

Cada tanto volteaba para mirarlo, tan absorto en el espectáculo estaba, tan emocionado y atento, que difícilmente se percataba de mi mirada. Eso estaba realmente bien porque podía observarlo a mis anchas, cosa que evitaba hacer en otros momentos…todos los demás.

De vez en cuando nos rozábamos, casi sin querer, y me miraba y entonces sonreía…era en ese momento en el que teatro se llenaba de luces, se encendían las velas más recónditas y todo resplandecía por unos instantes. Después, volvía sus ojos al escenario y las luces volvían a menguar, que pena…

Mi corazón estaba hinchado de júbilo, jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida y aunque estaba lejos de entender, quería aceptar y vivir.

De pronto se acercó a mí, la obra debía haberlo requerido, no me importaron los motivos.

Acercó su rostro al mío, y me habló en un susurro tan sensual que casi me hace perder el aliento. Dijo: "-Aquí es donde viene el Arias…"

Asentí, mi alma entera quería entender lo que decía pero lo único que podía era sentirse feliz de que lo dijera. Y él siguió: "-Es la parte más importante para los actores, porque aquí expresan sus sentimientos a través de su voz…-"

Mi cabeza seguía asintiendo y dando vueltas como un remolino de sensaciones.

Pensé en que podía estar representando mi propia opera dentro de mí y mi deseo de expresar mis sentimientos era casi desesperado.

Y entonces busque una excusa, pensé en aprovecharme de aquel mágico instante y girando mi rostro hacia el suyo también me acerque a su oído y le susurré

-Me encanta…

No lo dije con rapidez, tardé una eternidad en decirlo, deslicé cada una de las letras de mis palabras, las hice rodar, las saboreé, procuré hacer todo lo que me permitiera permanecer más cerca suyo por más tiempo.

Entonces, debí acabar con mi propio Arias y me di cuenta de que estábamos realmente cerca.

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, había tanta luz en ellos que conmovía.

No sabía si habían sido mis palabras, las que por su amor a la opera habían hecho esbozar aquel remolino arrebatado de expresividad o si estaba sintiendo algo siquiera parecido a lo que yo estaba sintiendo, el hecho fue que la emoción le desbordo por sus ojos y sonrió del modo más dulce que jamás había visto y sus ojos mostraron la misma dulzura, mas angelical que humana.

Nos miramos, eterno momento plagado de belleza. Quise, y esta vez mi sentimiento fue claro, quise besarlo con toda mi alma. Sus labios se me aparecieron el manjar mas delicioso y a la vez prohibido, porque sabía que no podía probarlo.

Quería abrazarlo, apretarlo contra mi cuerpo y decirle que quería que se quedara allí, junto a mí, donde ambos estaríamos a salvo.

Y fue la primera vez que sentí aquello, ese extraño y desgarrador sentimiento de aferrarlo en cuerpo y alma porque sentía que se me deslizaba de entre los dedos, se me escapaba y no podía alcanzarlo, se alejaba y yo solo quería gritarle a lo que fuera que me lo arrebataba, que era mío y que no iba a soltarlo, jamás…

Fue un segundo, pero pude sentirlo. La música se elevó y volví al teatro, agitada, confusa, triste pero a su lado.

Y sin buscar ni una excusa mas tomé su brazo y lo entrelacé con el mio, no entendia bien por que lo hacía, si era aun ese modo de decir que me aseguraría de aprisionarlo junto a mi, como si amarrando mi cuerpo junto al suyo nuestras almas pudieran amarrarse tambien, y permanecer juntas hacia donde fuera que nos arrastrara el destino.

Me miró, mezcla de sorpresa y emocion y se acercó mas a mi lado, acomodó su cuerpo cálido junto al mío, esbozó una sonrisa y buscó mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Lo hizo con una delicadeza celestial, sus dedos acariciaron los mios, su gesto se volvio serio un instante, mi piel se estremeció bajo la suya, debio notarlo, auqnue no deseaba que lo hiciera, casi no me importó, solo queria que siguiera haciendolo. Su mano aferró la mia por fin y sus ojos buscaron los mios y al encontrarlos, ambos sonreimos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo séptimo

Caminaron un largo trecho, hablaron de miles de cosas, de literatura, de arte, de naturaleza, de gustos…Su sonrisa se le antojaba la cosa mas dulce del universo, era como si en ella destellaran todas las estrellas, como si allí en sus labios, comenzara y acabara el mundo…

No entendía porque estaba teniendo aquellas ideas, pero cada parte de su persona tenía un igual en el mundo de las divinidades.

No era su intención que se notaran sus pensamientos, pero se le hacía difícil ocultar esa enorme felicidad.

Un día entero a su lado había sido la más increíble de las experiencias.

La noche anterior, en la Opera, había sentido aquella extraña sensación de triste felicidad, como había decidido llamarla, pero en aquellos momentos todo era plena dicha.

Habían almorzado en el Corinthe y habían bailado un baile llamado Mazurk que le había parecido el más divertido de los bailes. Así lo recordaba:

-¿Quieres bailar?

Le había dicho poniéndose de pie y extendiendo galantemente su mano hacia ella

Eloise no sabía bailar y además se creía muy torpe para intentarlo, pero era tal la delicadeza con la que se lo había pedido que dudó mucho antes de negarse pero finalmente lo hizo

-Lo siento pero no soy buena para eso…

Le dijo avergonzada, él sonrió aun mas y la miró de un modo extremadamente tierno

-Puedo enseñarte…ven conmigo…

Se preguntó si alguien, en todo el mundo había sido capaz alguna vez de negarle algo pedido con aquella mirada dulcísima, suspiró y sonrió también alzando sus hombros

-Si lo soportas…

Dijo resignada y tomó su mano que le pareció extremadamente cálida

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón y él se le acercó con un gesto por demás seductor, le pareció…

-Permíteme…

Le dijo y la tomó por la cintura delicadamente mientras la atraía hacia él y tomaba su otra mano entre la suya.

Ella se estremeció y ambos se miraron como si lo hubiera notado, se avergonzó pensando en que así había sido.

-Muéstrame…

Le dijo ella tratando de evitar enfrentar su mirada

La guió a través de un baile mágico, dulce, perfecto, la embriagó con su vaivén y su seductora manera de abrazarla, ella tardó en decidirse a sujetarlo por el hombro.

-Tienes que verme como a un espejo…

Le dijo aun sonriente

-Voy hacia atrás un paso, tú te adelantas hacia mi…

Ella obedeció

-Lo hago tan mal…

Dijo ella riendo

-No, lo haces muy bien…solo déjate llevar…

Aquella invitación a la locura le pareció la indicada, eso haría…por el resto de su vida…

Estaba embriagada de tanto sensual movimiento, así que como los ebrios ya no le importó mucho que se notara su vergüenza y lo miró…Oh!, había tomado un camino sin retorno y lo supo al instante, demasiado tarde como para intentar regresar…

Rieron y bailaron, volaron a través del salón, los pies no estaban sobre el suelo, lo sabía, su alma giraba como su cabeza y su corazón latía al ritmo del de él…todo era tan delicioso que deseó que no acabara nunca…

Más Tarde…Se habían detenido en el puente y ambos miraban hacia el agua que corría debajo.

-Le Pont de la Concorde…

Le decía él

-Es hermoso…

Decía ella y él la miraba extasiado. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella, no entendía como esto le estaba sucediendo. Siempre se había sentido confiado con las mujeres, en realidad eran una de las pocas cosas que le causaban un sentimiento de seguridad. Pero con ella, todo era diferente, se sentía nervioso y acobardado, le parecía que no tenia las palabras correctas, ni los gestos, ni los actos, todo parecía ponerlo en riesgo de que ella lo despreciara, y eso, habría sido la cosas más terrible.

Había decidido ser él mismo, sin rodeos ni seducciones, y lo que no sabía era que aquella decisión era la que lo hacía más seductor a sus ojos.

Ella comenzaba a enamorarse de él y era justamente por ser él.

Eloise apoyó uno de sus pies en una saliente del puente para quedar más alta y él se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura, temeroso de que se lastimara

-¡Hay ten cuidado es peligroso!

Le dijo bastante alarmado y ella rió

-No lo es…

Le respondió girando su rostro hacia él y notando cuanto le gustaba sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo hago desde que era pequeña…este ha sido el único lugar de Paris al que he venido desde niña…

De todos modos, él siguió sosteniéndola y también se subió a otra de las salientes, sin soltarla y sonrió aun temeroso.

Ella rió y señaló un enorme pilar que se levantaba cerca de la baranda

-Es ahí a donde quiero ir

Él frunció su ceño

-Es broma ¿verdad?

Ella negó con su cabeza él supo que hablaba en serio y no queriendo parecer un cobarde asintió

-Bien…subiré primero…

Ella volvió a sonreír y dejó que se sintiera su protector, no estaba mal de todos modos, aunque pensó en que lo más factible era que tuviera que protegerlo a él.

Una vez sobre el pilar estiró sus brazos hacia ella y ella fingió sentirse insegura y se aferró fuertemente a sus manos

Ya sobre el pilar el viento golpeó sus rostros y alborotó sus cabellos.

Ella cerró los ojos y estiró sus brazos como un pájaro desplegando sus alas al viento.

Sintió sus brazos rodeándola, sabía que lo hacía para sostenerla pero le encantó que lo hiciera.

-¡Que bueno que estoy sobrio!

Dijo casi en un susurro por demás divertido

-Uno de los dos debe estarlo y no creo que seas tú…

Ella rió al oírlo y no le impidió que siguiera apretándola contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir su pecho pegado a su espalda y sus manos sobre su vientre, se cuidaba muy bien de no ponerlas en un lugar indebido pero ella habría deseado que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué te parece?

Le preguntó ella pero él tardó en responder, si lo hubiera mirado habría visto que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para no mirar hacia abajo.

-Es…extraño pero …

Le parecía increíble que aquel extraño de la biblioteca hubiera resultado ser él…a quien parecía conocer de toda la vida…con quien deseaba compartirla…para siempre…

Cuando sintió su aliento en su oído pesó que realmente y por primera vez sería capaz de perder el apoyo sobre el pilar.

-Seria bueno que bajemos…

Ella asintió y abrió sus ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que él, aunque ambos los habían cerrado por motivos diferentes, claro…

Una vez abajo se miraron agitados.

Seguían tan cerca que abrumaba…él sonreía, feliz porque estaba con sus pies en tierra firme y porque sabía que su alma jamás volvería a pisarlo…ella porque adoraba su sonrisa…

Pensó en que si no la besaba lo haría ella porque el deseo de rozar sus labios se había vuelto insoportable.

Había tratado de imaginar como sería tocar sus labios desde hacia ya bastante tiempo pero él jamás había dado señales de que aquello podia suceder, era tan cuidadoso en todos sus actos...

Entonces él se puso serio mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente los suyos y después se desviaban hacia su boca…realmente iba a besarla ¿podía ser posible? ¿era que acaso también él sentía el mismo desesperado deseo que ella estaba sintiendo? ¿Lo había sentido durante todo el día, todos los días, igual que ella..?

Las preguntas se agolparon alocadamente en su afiebrada cabeza que no dejaba de girar…

Sintió su boca a centímetros de la suya, desmenuzó ese momento en pequeños instantes y deseó que durara una eternidad…sabia que su vida entera estaba dibujada en aquel momento y que su beso marcaria el fin del mundo que le era conocido…quería ahogarse en esa tempestad y darle comienzo a la nueva era a su lado…

Sintió su aliento acercándose…tan cerca…tan lento…

Sus manos rodeándola, empujándola contra la piedra, su cuerpo apretándola con una delicadeza sublime…y su boca amenazando con hacerle perder la conciencia completamente…

El roce de sus labios fue algo que jamás se había imaginado podía existir, no asi de bello, no así de dulce, no así de apasionado…

A penas los tocó su alma entera le mandó señales de desesperación, de aturdimiento, de locura…

Y cuando se frotaron sobre los suyos con aquella angelical dulzura pensó que nada mas podría esperar del mundo, que ya estaba en el paraíso…pero había más…

Sus labios entreabrieron los suyos en un gesto que no parecía de este mundo y ella pensó en sus palabras durante el baile "déjate llevar…" Y eso hizo, otra vez…

A penas entendió lo que seguía…pero la humedad de aquel beso la invadió, la embriagó de pasión…se dejó llevar…

Sintió que detrás de su boca entreabierta su lengua buscaba abrirse paso en la suya…y la dejó pasar…dejó que entrara en su jamás profanada boca…dejó que encontrara lo que buscaba, ella también deseaba hacerlo, quería rozarla y él estaba al esperando que lo hiciera, a penas moviéndose tan sensualmente… casi detenido en el tiempo, como esperando a que se decidiera, dándole el tiempo…

Sabia que no tenia destreza en aquel acto pero pensó en que saborearlo era todo cuanto quería…

El encuentro fue un estallido de pasión…

¡Que delicioso era! Sabia a frutas del paraíso…debían saber así…

Sus lenguas danzaron igual que lo habían hecho antes sus cuerpos…y lo sintió más pegado, más cálido…un gemido involuntario se escapo de su garganta, debió venir del fondo de su alma, no lo vio llegar…solo no pudo contenerlo…

Él siguió con su danza que la envolvía, la acariciaba, la seducía…pero no la apuraba, era un delicado toque que le decía que podía haber más…

Sus labios también jugaban aquel juego de locura y acariciaban los suyos con tanta delicadeza que conmovía…

Entonces él separó a penas su boca, la acarició con ella, frotó su variz con la suya…y a penas se distanciaron para mirarse…

Ella sintió que su rostro ardía…su cuerpo le latía de un modo incontrolable…

Ambos sonrieron…agitadísimos…y ella volvió desesperadamente a su boca…él la abrazó mas…si eso era posible…y la besó tan apasionadamente que podría haber jurado que su alma había traspasado su cuerpo y se había encontrado con la suya…al fin…

Ella también lo abrazó, ya sin temor, sin recato, sin vergüenza…lo abrazó y apretó su espalda, la acarició mientras sentía como la apretaba aun mas contra la pared del puente…

Si alguien hubiera podido ver mas allá de sus cuerpos, habría visto a dos almas enamoradas, fundidas en un abrazo eterno...

El beso fue largo, mojado, apasionado…se entrecortaba para agregar mas besos…como las notas de una melodía interminable que se combinan para hacer la música más hermosa…mas erótica y celestial al mismo tiempo…

Jamás pudo decir cuánto duró, el tiempo no tenía cabida allí…

Solo sucedió…y después de eso…mas caricias, mas miradas, mas besos…

Finalmente decidieron que debían recobrar en parte la calma y se miraron sin alejarse demasiado, él susurró algo que casi acaba por terminar con frágil existencia…

Le dijo:

-Estoy perdido…

Y aquello fue algo que la emocionó y a la vez la sorprendió, porque ella era la que se sentía hallada…

Entonces él cerró sus ojos para besarla otra vez y enloquecerla aun mas…después los abrió y volvió a mirarla…

-No se te ocurra alejarte…o ya no sabré a donde ir…

Le dijo

-Por favor…

Ella acarició su cara e hizo que esta vez fuera él quien se estremeciera, lo sintió, mientras torcía su cabeza para sentir sus caricia aun más bajo su mano

-No podría aunque quisiera…

Le dijo ella

-Y no quiero…

Y respiro profundamente para poder proseguir

-¿No sientes como se han entrelazado nuestras almas..?

Ambos se miraron y acabaron sonriendo…


	8. Chapter 8

El amor

Capítulo octavo

Y durante el resto de la noche no habían hecho mas que pensar el uno en el otro…

Ella…en el calor de su cuerpo, lo embriagador de su aliento, el brillo de sus ojos…en cuanto le habría gustado entregarse a la locura de sus brazos, allí mismo, en aquel puente solitario.

Él…en el deseo de poseerla, el encanto de besar sus labios, el vaivén de su cuerpo meciéndose al compas de sus abrazos, en sus gemidos que le sacudían las profundidades del alma y le estremecían cada fibra de su cuerpo…

Ambos unidos mas allá de toda coherencia, abrazados por una pasión que apenas comprendían pero que empezaba a arder sin permiso…

Cuando Grantaire entró en la sala del Corinthe encontró que L´Aigle ya estaba allí, le sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla

-Llegas tarde, te espero hace mas de una hora…

Dijo su amigo algo molesto pero Grantaire a penas le prestó atención

-Me quedé dormido…

-Bueno, si te emborrachaste puedo entenderlo y te agradezco que estes sobrio porque no deseo soportar tus…

-¿Sobrio? Estoy ebrio hasta el fondo del alma…

Dijo mirando la mesa como absorto en alguna idea que estaba muy lejos de allí

-¿Cómo he de volver de esta embriagues?

Su amigo frunció su ceño pero no lo interrumpió

-No lo haré…lo se muy bien…jamás regresaré de esta locura que me abraza…

L´Aiglé lo miró preocupado porque en verdad que no parecía estar borracho en absoluto

-¿Estas bien R?

Grantaire suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce

-Mejor de lo que he estado en toda mi vida…

-Pero…

Dijo su amigo como dadole paso a una explicación a su estado

-No hay peros mi querida águila…no esta vez…estoy loco como nuestro amigo el poeta…estoy perdido en las profundidades de un sueño…

Bossuet asintió pero no respondió rápidamente

Entonces la voz de Joly los interrumpió bruscamente

-Buenos días amigos mios que…

Y L´Aigle lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano para que se callara, Grantaire lo miró y puso su mano sobre su hombro

.A ver mi amigo el médico, ¿será que tienes algún remedio para esta locura?

Joly se unió a los e los fruncidos

-Y si lo tuvieras…se que no lo tomaría…porque no quiero sanar…

Joly miró a Bossuet alzando las cejas y su amigo le respondió alzando los hombros

Grantaire se hechó a reir

-¡Oh mi querida Matelotte…ya no te sentaré sobre mis rodillas nuca mas…ya no tomaré tu cintura ni jugaré a darte un beso, no te abrazaré entre risas…

La criada, que también tenia su ceño fruncido lo miraba desde el rincón

-Porque solo tendré manos para una persona, y bromas y labios…

Entonces Bossuet se golpeó la frente como entendiendo

-¡Mi linda flor estaba en lo cierto!

Dijo de pronto

-Parece que el amor ha alcanzado a dos esquivos amantes…

Grantaire lo miró seriamente

-¿Le ha hablado de mi?

Bossuet rió

-No debería develar secretos femeninos…

\- Si los conoces ya no son secretos y además te veo y no veo a una chica, te veo casi como a la rodilla de un hombre…

-Si, muy gracioso

Dijo su amigo ante la carcajada de Joly

-No la he visto hoy pero Joe dice que Eloise habla mucho de ti…asi que supongo que…

-¿Qué le ha dicho?

Su amigo pensó uso momentos

-Deberias pagarme una botella de ino

-Hecho

Le dijo R con rapidez y ambos se acomodaron apoyando se sobre la mesa

-Dice que eres guapo, inteligente, dulce…que le agrada estar contigo y que aunque no la has besado imagina que cuando lo hagas…será increible…

Y le tiró unos besos al aire en tono burlon

-Eso es lo que recuerdo…

Grantaire se tiró hacia a tras en su silla y suspiró

-Realmente que hoy no la has visto…

Dijo carraspeando

Joly golpeó la mesa riendo

-¡Ya la ha besado!

-¡SSh! Esas cosas no se divulgan, es una dama…

Lo retó R y Joly asintió consternado

-Y además no voy a hablar sobre eso…esas cosas me las guardo para mi…

Dijo y después volvio a suspirar con una sonrisa


	9. Chapter 8 (2da parte)

El amor

Capitulo Octavo (2 da parte)

La taza de te había quedado sobre la mesa, ya fría y Eloise estaba en silencio mientras Jocelyn esperaba con una paciencia asombrosa que se decidiera a hablar.

Era una suerte que su amiga no fuera capaz de leer su mente porque se habría encontrado con pensamientos tan delirantes que hasta la propia Eloise los habría encontrado extraños, de haber venido de otra persona.

Pensaba en que su vida había llegado a un callejón sin salida en el que se hallaba emocionalmente feliz. ¿Pero y entonces, porque era un callejón sin salida?

-Porque ya no hay hacia donde ir…

Dijo en voz alta y Jocelyn alzó las cejas al oírla pronunciar sus primeras palabras, inentendibles primeras palabras

Eloise alzó sus ojos que había mantenido posados en su frio té, el que jamás había dejado de revolver con la cuchara y se dio cuenta de que se había respondido una pregunta en voz alta.

Dejó la cuchara y suspiró

-Es por eso que estoy en un callejón sin salida…

Jocelyn ahora le agregó el alzamiento de sus hombros pero siempre en silencio

-Lo que quiero decir es que aun cuando me siento inmensamente feliz…sé que este es el final de mi camino, del que he tomado con la esperanza de hallar a alguien que verdaderamente me importe…¿y ahora hacia donde..?

Jocelyn permaneció en silencio, algo preocupada porque no había evaluado la posibilidad de que las palabras de su amiga fueran tan serias, mas bien lúgubres le parecieron.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?

Jocelyn movio su cabeza en un gesto de negación, pero lo hizo muy despacio

-Lo que quiero decir y que tú estas esperando oír…

Y ahora su amiga, aun lentamente, cambió su movimiento por uno de afirmación que hizo reir a Eloise.

-Es que…después de anoche…aun cuando jamás he besado a nadie en toda mi vida…ya no querré hacerlo, excepto a él…porque sus besos son todo lo que he esperado…ya no querré acariciar otro pecho porque el suyo es como un volcán donde puedo sentir que late el mas enorme de los corazones…ni mirar otros ojos que no sean los suyos, jamás encontraré tanta luz, tanta dulzura, ni tanta sensualidad...que me estremece el alma y el cuerpo…su aliento es como oler las frutas del paraíso y sus manos son como pájaros que en su vuelo recorren hasta los rincones mas oscuros de mis pensamientos…¿entiendes ahora?

Jocelin empezó a dibujar una enorme sonrisa

-¡Estas enamorada!

Dijo por fin

Eloise suspiró

-Perdidamente…

Agregó ella

Jocelyn se cubrió su boca como para sostener las carcajadas de felicidad que no quería se le escapara pero aun así lo hacían

-Y de la persona más imposible de todo Paris…

Eloise frunció su ceño al oírla

-Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo Bossuet que dicen las chicas de…

Y se dio cuenta de que aquello no debía decirlo pero ya era demasiado tarde para callar

-Bueno, es que tiene fama de ser, seductoramente irresistible…cosa que veo es verdad pero absolutamente inatrapable…

Eloise alzó uno de sus hombros en respuesta

-Bueno, esa parte no puedo asegurarla…y gracias por develarme su vida amorosa…

Jocelyn volvió a reír

-Eso es lo que dicen, es una especie de Don Juan pero…jamás se ha sabido de nadie que haya podido conquistarlo realmente…

Eloise se puso seria ante su comentario

-Una especie de Don Juan…que lindo…no soy otra de sus conquistas si eso te preocupa…

-No dije que fuera un tonto…

-Pues…

-Además justamente lo que quiero decir es que…

Y entonces pareció recordar algo de pronto

-Oh no! Acabo de recordarlo, le dije a Bossuet que lo encontraría en la estación…tengo que irme pero prometo que te contaré todo después…¿me perdonas?

Eloise suspiró sin ganas pero en su cabeza, las palabras de su amiga quedaron como colgadas de uno de los recuerdos de aquella noche.

jocelyn no sabia que aquella inesperada interrupcion desataría una tremenda situación.

Más tarde ambos caminaban por la plaza pero Eloise, aun cuando se moría por besarlo, había decidido tomar distancia, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jocelyn, ¿y si era ella una más de las tantas chicas que él había seducido? ¿Y si todo era parte de su imaginación y él jamás la había tomado en serio?

No era eso lo que había sentido en el puente, aun no siendo una experta no había sido eso lo que sus labios, su cuerpo, y hasta sus palabras le habían dicho…

Por supuesto que Grantaire se sentía confundido, había tratado de acercársele durante todo el camino pero ella siempre lo apartaba con alguna broma o algún gesto disimulado.

Trataba de resistirse a su perfume tan seductor, que olía a flores y a frutas al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que pasar por mi apartamento a buscar unos libros para Joly…lo había olvidado hoy cuando salí pero le debo unos textos sobre medicina…¿me acompañas..?

Eloise lo miró dubitativamente, le pareció muy rápido que la invitara a su casa pero le pareció verse como una tonta mostrarse asustada por eso, ella no era así y aunque le partiera el alma descubrir que ella no había sido tomada en serio, decidió seguir adelante, ya lo había predicho, ¿A dónde mas podía ir..?

.Si, voy contigo…¿ por qué no?

Dijo tomando aliento, él frunció su ceño al ver su respuesta bastante altanera pero no empeoró la confusa marea de cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza

Cuando abrió la puerta de dos hojas de la entrada del enorme caserón la invitó a pasar galantemente

Ante ellos se abría un enorme patio rodeado por puertas y en un costado una escalera que llevaba a un piso con otra puerta, esa, era su casa, le dijo

Ella dudó en subir, se detuvo a los pies de la escalera y él se apresuró a decir:

-Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres…

Pero ella siguió con su aspecto entero de mujer segura de sí misma

-Subo contigo…

Y comenzó a avanzar escalones arriba mientras trataba de contener el llanto porque enterarse que aquel de quien se sentía perdidamente enamorada no la tomaba en serio era demasiado triste para soportarlo sin llorar.

Grantaire abrió la puerta al final de la escalera y otra vez la invitó a pasar.

Esta vez Eloise dudó unos segundos mas pero al fin se decidió a entrar.

Él se apresuró a entrar después de ella, no cerró la puerta, se cuidó de no hacerlo, ella lo notó.

-Deben estar por aquí…

Dijo buscando entre la pila de libros sobre un ´pequeño secreter que había contra la pared.

Entonces de pronto la miró y le señaló el cuarto con sus brazos abiertos, se lo veía bastante nervioso

-Bien, no es mucho y perdón por el desorden pero…aquí es donde vivo…

Eloise recorrió el cuarto con detenimiento, era pequeño pero acogedor, tenía una hermosa ´puerta ventana con lo que parecía ser un pequeño balcón, un placar de madera lustrada, un espejo sobre una mesa de mármol con una jarra para lavarse sobre ella, el delicado secretare lleno de papeles y libros, mas libros en el piso apilados, un perchero con algunos sombreros y por ultimo una cama con acolchado mullido que casi trató de no mirar…

-Es muy lindo…

Le dijo abandonando su aire de seguridad y deseando tato darle un beso que creía que moriría en el intento de superarlo.

-¿La señora de la que me hablaste…Madamme Plumette no se enojara..?

La miró volviendo a fruncir su ceño

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Eloise se alzó de hombros…

-Oí que había restricciones en las pensiones …digo, traer chicas…

Él se apresuró a negarlo

-No, en mi caso eso no cuenta porque jamás le he traído problemas, no haría eso, la respeto…

Eloise asintió

-Ah…

Dijo como entendiendo algo que él no estaba muy lejos de entender

-Es bueno oír eso…para alguien que tiene la reputación de ser un irresistible Don Juan quiero decir…es bueno que sepas donde y cuando…tu sabes…

Y carraspeó molesta, segura de que ya no podría contener sus lágrimas.

Entonces Grantaire la miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido otra vez y buscó su mirada, la que ella trataba de ocultar, se le acercó lentamente y tomando su barbilla delicadamente la obligó a mirarlo, vio sus ojos tristes y húmedos .

-Entonces es eso…

Le dijo con aquella sonrisa por demás encantadora

-Me has tenido con un nudo en la garganta desde que nos encontramos…pensé que…pensé toda clase de cosas…

Ella no trató de contener sus lágrimas esta vez. Él respiró muy hondo, como si aquello le resultara un alivio, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire por muco tiempo y al fin pudiera respirar.

-Por favor no…

Le dijo él tratando de secar rápidamente las lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-Jamás me perdonaría que lloraras por mi…

Entonces ella tomó aliento y secó sus lágrimas también

-No me engañes…

Sintió que su cuerpo se le acercaba y la hacía retroceder contra la puerta que aun seguía abierta detrás de ella.

-No lo entiendes…nunca podría hacer eso…

Después resopló

-Se que debieron decirte cosas sobre mi…y las merezco, todas ellas…me he comportado como un tonto desde hace tiempo…casi todo el tiempo…en el café me soportan porque son buena gente y creo que me quieren…pero no negaré que he sido algo…libertino e insoportable…me he divertido bastante tu sabes…aquí y allá…he bebido, seducido a mas chicas de las que he querido posiblemente el alcohol tuvo algo que ver…pero no todo…y puede que no sea más que un escéptico que se ríe de las cosas más serias pero…¿no ves que todo eso es lo que me hace estar tan seguro?

Y acarició su rostro suavemente, ella creyó que no aguantaría y lo abrazaría y lo besaría allí mismo

-Jamás he tomado nada en serio, ni la política, ni las letras, ni el amor…

Eloise quiso detenerlo

-R…

Le dijo como para evitar que continuara diciendo algo que no quería decir pero él continuó…

-Hasta que te conocí…ahora sigo riéndome de la política y de las letras tal vez pero jamás podría reírme del amor…porque tú eres la que me ha dicho que no hay nada más real ni más serio, y creí que iba a morirme cuando me esquivaste todo el camino, pensé que habías decidido que no querías estar conmigo…

-Yo…solo quiero estar contigo…y…

Creyó desfallecer cuando su aliento la envolvió

-Nunca te lastimaría…porque estoy completa y absolutamente loco por ti…

Y cuando lo oyó decir esto cerró sus ojos y no evitó dejarse llevar por sus labios que se le acercaron y la envolvieron con su aliento a frutas…sintió sus manos rodear su cintura y atraerla contra su cuerpo, ella misma lo rodeó con los suyos y lo apretó mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado, largo, emotivo…un beso de los que él solía dar…ese beso que había estado esperando darle desde que se habían encontrado en la plaza…como los de la noche anterior…sabia que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin sus besos…jamás…

Ambos se miraron después de frotarse los labios como si no desearan acabar y así era…

-Perdóname por dudar…

-Tu perdóname por no ver venir esto…por haber sido tan desordenado, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad...solo dame una oportunidad y lo veras... tienes que creerme...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que cada palabra que decía era sincera, no importaba lo que dijeran de él, sabia que le estaba diciendo la verdad, ´parecía que no solo para ella las cosas habían llegado a su fin tal y como eran…ambos estaban empezando a vivir una nueva vida…juntos.

-Te creo...

Le dijo ella y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintió su pecho respirar profundo y despues de unos segundos se miraron, no había palabras que pudieran explicar nada mejor que aquel instante juntos, cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo, alma a alma...

Los dos sonrieron.


	10. Chapter 9

Madamme Plumette

Capitulo noveno

Los besos habían continuado…besos dulces, húmedos, apasionados, cariñosos, divertidos…de todas clases, sabía hacer de sus besos un arte, y como todo buen artista tenía su propia e inconfundible firma, esos eran los besos de Grantaire.

Asi que la pobre Eloise solo podía caer rendida ante tanta locura, segura ahora de que le pertenecían solo a ella. Porque si había tenido alguna duda antes, ya no la tenía, solo con mirarlo a los ojos podía comprender la verdad y sus besos eran el complemento perfecto para su confianza.

Y entre tantos besos la voz de una mujer que venía desde debajo de la escalera los sobresaltó

-¿R, eres tú, querido?

Grantaire sonrió y le dio un beso mas a la acalorada Eloise antes de responder.

-¡Si, madamme Plumette soy yo!

Y la mujer respondió

-¿Esta todo bien..? Porque no oí que cerraras la puerta y me preocupé…

Los dos rieron por lo bajo, él volvió a besarla, con dulzura, era el turno de los besos cortos y divertidos, los apasionados no eran los indicados en aquel preciso momento.

-¡Esta todo bien, ya bajo!

Y le dijo en un dulce susurro mientras los pasos de la mujer se alejaban hacia el interior de la casa.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a mi linda viejita…

Eloise lo miró con dulzura, había sido lindo oírlo llamarla así, solía hacerlo cuando se refería a ella, era una forma cariñosa de demostrar cuanto la quería.

Así que le dio otro beso cortito que la dejó con ganas de muchos mas y la tomó de la mano para conducirla escaleras abajo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde una anciana regordeta estaba de espaldas amasando en una larga mesa de madera.

Era pequeña, con los cabellos blanquísimos recogidos en un rodete, llevaba puesto un delantal blanco sobre un vestido azul.

Grantaire se adelantó y la abrazó dulcemente por detrás, besando su mejilla, ella se sobresaltó y rió graciosamente mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con un repasador

-¡Ay siempre haces eso y me asustas!

Él también rió y cuando la mujer giró, le dio otro abrazo y sacudió la harina que le había quedado espolvoreando su cabello.

Después de eso, él se acercó a Eloise y la tomó por la mano dulcemente.

-Quiero presentarte a Eloise…

La viejita agrandó sus ojos al oírlo pronunciar su nombre y sonrió con una sonrisa enorme mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia ella.

Eloise sonrió también y se dirigió a sus brazos que la aferraron fuertemente

-¡Que gusto me da conocerte linda!

Le dijo después del caluroso apretón

La chica sonrió

-El placer es mío Madamme, he oído mucho sobre usted…

-¡Ah imagino que no tengo mejores comentarios que los que yo oí sobre ti…

Eloise miró a Grantaire sorprendida y él se alzó de hombros

La anciana se la quedó viendo unos instantes y después volvió a sonreír

-Eres tan linda como te imaginaba…y eso que se han esmerado en describirte con el más delicado de los detalles…

Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado en el que estaba R, después lo miró y apretó uno de sus cachetes haciendo que él se inclinara hacia ella porque debía dolerle bastante.

Luego volvió su mirada a Eloise

-¡Mas vale que cuides bien a mi muchacho porque es el mas lindo, bueno y dulce de todos los chicos de Paris...! Y mira que conozco a muchos…

Dijo con un aire seductor que los hizo reír, después se puso mas seria

-Por eso y porque lo quiero mucho…

Grantaire se agachó para besar su mejilla y ella volvió a pegarle con el repasador

_¡Ay no nos pongamos melosos que me harás llorar! Vengan pasen, no se queden ahí parados, estoy haciendo pan…

Los tres entraron mientras la anciana continuaba diciendo:

-Me dijo que eres escritora…

-Eso dicen…Dijo la chica humildemente

-Mi esposo escribía…bueno, solo para mí pero eso es lo que hacen los enamorados…un día quisiera mostrártelos…

Eloise sonrió

-Me encantaría leerlos…

Madamme Plumette asintió con un suspiro, tal parecía que un recuerdo le había golpeado el corazón por un instante, solo fue un momento pero Eloise lo notó y se sintió terriblemente triste. Pero la mujer no tardó en reponerse

-¿Te quedas a almorzar verdad?

Eloise se alzó de hombros mirando a Grantaire que le hacia un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, ella no podía desear nada mas que estar todo el tiempo a su lado así que no lo dudó

-De acuerdo...realmente huele bien...

La mujer asintió y señalando a Grantaire con el palo de amasar dijo:

-Y sabe bien...nadie podrá decir que alimento mal a tu chico eh!

Grantaire alzó sus ojos al oirla pero Eloise sonrió.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

Un Poema

Era una salida doble. Jocelyn y Bossuet sentados frente a ellos, riendo y contando anécdotas, las que, casi todas, tenían a Grantaire como protagonista, Eloise reía feliz, muy cerca de R, quien cada tanto se le acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído o para robarle un beso.

Cuando hacía eso, llegaba hasta las mismísimas profundidades de Eloise, la sacudía con su cercanía y la dejaba prendida de su boca, era terrible…

Amaba estar tan junto a él, tan sensualmente cerca, su aroma la envolvía sin remedio, la embriagaba su perfume, su aliento, su cabello…él

-Ustedes dos juntos…¿Quién lo diría..?

Dijo por fin Bossuet tirándose para atrás en su asunto.

Grantaire pasó su brazo alrededor de Eloise y sonrió

-Si esta dama puede sentirse atraída por una rodilla…

Y señaló a Jocelyn

-Todo puede pasar…

Y girando hacia Eloise sonrió susurrándole

-No te preocupes, el problema es conmigo…

Bossuet rió y Jocelyn frunció su ceño

-A mí me gusta…

Grantaire asintió alzando su vaso pero no dijo nada

-Y ya que estamos

Continuó la chica

-Podríamos hacer un juego divertido contando que nos gusta el uno del otro…

Eloise asintió sonriendo y comenzó a enumerar mentalmente todas las cosas que la atraían de Grantaire…se dio cuenta de que eran muchas, algunas sabía que no iba a mencionarlas…

-Empezaré yo diciendo que…mi hermosa rodilla…

Dijo mirand todos rieron

-Es mi mejor amigo…

Bossuet la miro dulcemente

-Es mi confidente… es discreto…me hace sentir en paz…

Y Grantaire no pudo evitar interrumpir

-Hasta ahí podría confundirlo con tu párroco…

Todos protestaron y Eloise le pegó suavemente en su brazo, él rió y le dio un beso cortito y tan dulce que la enloqueció.

Jocelyn continuó pidiendo permiso con su mirada y Grantaire hizo un esto con su mano para que continuara

-Me hace reír…y sentirme orgullosa por sus ideales…

Bossuet se acerco para besarla y todos suspiraron

-Tu turno:

Le dijo a su novio

-Pues…no tengo mucho para decir que no pueda verse…una chica tan linda como ella diciendo esas cosas sobre mi…no es algo que hubiera imaginado nunca…es delicada y tierna, es…mi única Jo…

Aquí no hubo bromas de parte de Grantaire, que miró a su amigo con un aire dulce y asintió a cada una de sus palabras

Eloise mordió sus labios cuando vio que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella y tomando aire, miró a Grantaire:

-A veces descubrimos cosas que jamás pensamos que existieran…yo adoro el modo en el que eres…

Grantaire la miró de un modo serio, como si sus palabras le parecieran imposibles

-Lo que haces, lo que sientes…y aun lo que no sabes que eres…creo que, eso es lo que más amo de ti…

Y lo miró con ternura

-Y aunque no puedo creer que no seas consiente de la luz que brilla a través de tus ojos…puedo verla brillar y es inmensa…destella de un modo único…

Jocelyn y Bossuet se miraron sonriendo pero ellos no lo notaron, estaban demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro

-Eres…dulce y bueno…tienes palabras para todo…eres divertido…

Grantaire la miro con una dulzura inexplicable

-Y le agradezco a Dios…aun cuando no creas en él…por ponerte en mi camino…

Grantaire sonrió y se le acercó delicadamente y le dio un beso tan dulce como su mirada…sus amigos aplaudieron pero aun no fueron escuchados

-Ahora me toca a mi…

-Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla

-¡Si!

Gritaron al unisonó la pareja ignorada por completo y él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y suspiro:

-En tus ojos contienes el poniente y la aurora…dijo un poeta…

Eloise sonrió y se rindió a sus dulces caricias

-Eres como un ángel que ha bajado desde las alturas ¿ por mi? No soy digno siquiera de rozar tus alas…le has hecho tanto daño a mi soledad que ha decidido marcharse para siempre…¿Por qué me enviarías un ángel si jamás he pronunciado tu nombre? ¿Sera que ya no queda nada del escéptico que te negaba?

Eloise sintió que las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-Soy el invierno y tú la primavera y aun así te quedas conmigo… eres la más dulce de las uvas…cuando ríes todos los amaneceres se despiertan y cuando lloras, la profundidad de la noche me aplasta…tu corazón es una enorme estrella que palpita bajo el cielo de tu pecho…me has devuelto la eternidad…

Eloise no detuvo las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Jocelyn y Bossuet no rompieron el enorme silencio.

Grantaire secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin demora y se inclinó para rozar sus labios, ella respondió a su beso y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

-R…

Dijo en un suspiro…

Bossuet resopló conmovido ante sus palabras

-Y todo eso sobrio…

Dijo por fin a lo que todos sonrieron.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo once

El perfume de su piel (Primera parte)

El Corinthe tenía un patio trasero rodeado de flores. Estaba adornado con los mas lindos colores, que aun en la noche podían apreciarse gracias a algunos faroles encendidos y la inmensa luz de las estrellas.

-Son tan lindas…

Decía Eloise admirando la gran variedad de flores y pequeños arbustos

Grantaire se le acercó y rodeó su cintura dulcemente, ella se estremeció inmediatamente al sentir su contacto.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás casi inconscientemente y él lo notó.

La aprisionó mas, y acercó suavemente su boca a su cuello.

Eloise flotaba, sus labios rozaron a penas su piel y ella sitió una corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo, fue increíble, jamás había sentido aquello pero sabía que ya no podría vivir sin sentirlo.

Su cabeza giraba, lo deseaba tanto…¿era que estaba mal que lo hiciera? Se suponía que una chica decente…las palabras de sus tías resonaban en su cabeza…los labios humedeciendo su cuello callaron aquellas molestas voces…Eloise se dejó arrastrar por la sensual marea de su cuerpo…¿hasta dónde llegaría? Sabía que hasta donde él quisiera…al menos ella no era dueña de su voluntad…

Él hizo un alto en su sensual ritual y la giró suavemente hasta ponerla de frente.

La miró con pasión, sin bromas, y la besó, ella respondió desesperadamente, un frenesí se había apoderado de su boca…debía ser el aroma de su piel –se dijo-

El beso fue arrasador, se llevó el pudor, la conciencia, el sentido común…nada importaba excepto aquel instante.

Sus labios se abrazaban y ardían como fuego, parecían querer devorarse, los gemidos acunaron el delicioso momento…

Ambos estaban más allá de la locura…

Eloise se sintió contra una de las paredes, casi no s había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta allí, podía sentir su cuerpo apretándola, haciéndola suspirar…

_Eloise…

Susurró él…

-R…

Respondió ella…

Y siguieron con su acalorado momento de pasión…

Entonces él comprendió que debía detenerse y se lo hizo saber con un desenfrenado esfuerzo por lograr que su cabeza le respondiera y lo pusiera de nuevo en la tierra…

-Te deseo…

Le decía él entre gemidos

-Yo…te deseo también…

Le decía ella casi sin poder respirar

Su cuerpo no era capaz de atener la orden de su delirante cordura y detenerse, él sabía que debía hacerlo en aquel momento o no podría hacerlo jamás

Así que se obligó y apartando suavemente su boca de la suya mientras frotaba sus labios con los de ella como no queriendo obedecer…como si tuvieran vida propia y no fuera capaz de controlarlos.

Ella buscó su boca acaloradamente y entonces escuchó su voz jadeante:

-Debemos…volver al salón…o…

Y seguía con su sensual frotamiento

-No podré…no podré detenerme…solo quiero seguir…

Entonces ella pareció escuchar aunque lejanamente la voz de la razón y asintió mientras él acariciaba su nariz con la suya y ponía su frente contra la de ella.

Ambos se miraron con la respiración entrecortada y ella temió que él pudiera pensar algo terrible sobre ella ¿Qué le sucedía? Quería explicarle que cuando estaba bajo el embrujo de sus labios, de sus manos, de sus caricias, la cercanía de su cuerpo, ella no era dueña de sí misma…quería que supiera eso.

-Yo…no soy así…

Le dijo ella ahora que casi había recobrado su cordura.

-Lo sé…por eso no quiero que mi locura…

-Nuestra locura…

Lo interrumpió ella mientras acariciaba el costado de su cara suavemente y él sentía que tal vez debía ponerla al tanto sobre sus zonas más sensibles…pero trató de disimular aquello aunque su cuerpo entero empezaba a vibrar otra es, si era que había dejado de hacerlo…

-También es mi culpa…

Grantaire se sintió mareado y se acercó a su boca nuevamente

-Si sigues haciéndome eso que…me haces…

Le dijo con sus ojos casi entornados, Eloise sintió que la llevaba otra es contra su cuerpo, no había comprendido sus palabras pero si volvía a besarla…

La voz de sus amigos hizo lo que ellos no habrían podido.

Ya dentro del salón, sentadas a la mesa Jocelyn y Eloise hablaban mientras ellos habían ido por mas vino.

-Mmmm…a que puedo adivinar en lo que piensas…

Eloise la miró sobresaltándose de su letargo.

-Algo me sucede…no puedo controlarme…cuando se me acerca yo…huelo su perfume y…o no sé si es su perfume o su piel…hasta su boca sabe a…

Se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mirándola en silencio a punto de romper en una carcajada que por supuesto evitó.

-No te burles…esto es serio…

Y bajó el tono de su oz

-Si me lo pidiera yo…

Jocelyn tapó su boca al oírla insinuar aquello

-¿Entiendes ahora? Solo quiero…solo pienso en…ser suya…y jamás creí que podía pasarme algo como eso…Oh Dios! Que voy a hacer? Va a creer que soy una de esas chicas…

_No lo hará…

Le dijo su amiga

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No es difícil para ellos notar la diferencia…en especial para alguien que…

Eloise la miró torciendo su boca a un lado

-Bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

Le dijo con una ingenua sonrisa


	13. Chapter 11 par II

El Perfume de su piel (Segunda parte)

Eloise le había hecho a su amiga la confesión mas difícil de toda su vida. Se sentía extraña, casi le parecía que Jocelyn podía juzgarla por lo que sentía.

Pero por ahora solo deseaba responder sus insinuaciones sobre el pasado de Grantaire.

-Ya se a a lo que te refieres…

Le dijo algo molesta

-No estoy queriendo decir que aun sea un Don Juan, todos podemos notar su cambio…

Eloise sonrió mas aliviada pero después se puso seria

-Dice que ya no podría…tu sabes…eso

Jocelyn rio por lo bajo

-¿Y ..?

Le preguntó su amiga

-¿Cómo que y..?

Jocelyn se limitó a alzar las cejas

-Si no lo hace con otras chicas…

Entonces pareció entender

-¡Oh piensas que querrá hacerlo contigo es eso!

Eloise suspiro y Jocelyn agregó

-No creo que se propase contigo si eso te preocupa…

-Justamente no…

Le respondió y su amiga se sintió aun más confusa por el tono de su respuesta

-Entonces…

Le dijo dándole pie para que siguiera

-¡Ay Jo! ¿Qué, no lo entiendes..? si no está con otras chicas y no está conmigo…pues…

-¿No está con nadie?

-Exacto…

-¿Y?

Eloise resoplo molesta, y miró hacia la barra donde sus parejas estaban conversando, se preguntó sobre que hablarían…y volvió sus ojos a su amiga

-Eso sería…injusto…

Jocelyn volvió a alzar sus cejas

-Supongo…

Dijo no muy convencida

-Y no quiero que se sienta…tu sabes…

Jocelyn pareció rendirse ante la confusión

-La verdad no…

Eloise volvió a suspirar

-Estoy loca por él…completamente…solo tiene que acercarse y mi cuerpo responde estremeciéndose…mi alma entera me pide a gritos que la escuche…

Sonrió ante la atónita mirada de su amiga

-Entonces…solo quiero acariciarlo, besar sus labios…Ah sus labios!

Dijo con un suspiro increíble

-Sus deliciosos labios son para mí como…

Miró a Jocelyn que seguía atónita y en silencio

-Bueno, no importa eso…

Y carraspeó avergonzada mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-Lo que quiero decir s que si él entiende mis señales, las que le envío involuntariamente…creo que mi alma debe tener alguna manera de enviárselas a mi cuerpo y por eso siento estas cosas…bueno, como sea…si él entiende y se me acerca…yo…solo no puedo controlarme, pierdo toda consciencia, mi voluntad ya no es mía…no puedo controlar mis instintos, solo…permito que siga… y si sigue…yo sigo…y si está…digamos…con mucha ya sabes que…y se contiene porque sabe que no soy una chica de esa clase…¿Qué hará entonces?

Jocelyn se echó a reír y Eloise la miro frunciendo su ceño pero su amiga le pidió disculpas, solo por un momento porque después de mirarla volvió a reír

-¿Me dices que es tan divertido?

Le pregunto Eloise molesta

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?

Eloise siguió con su ceño fruncido

-¡Pues…hace lo que hacen todos los chicos cuando no pueden hacer…lo otro!

Eloise agrandó sus ojos al oírla

-¡Jo!

Su amiga volvió a reír

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Eloise tosió nerviosa

-Pues…aunque lo haga…

Y volvió a míralo, esta vez él también miró para su lado y le sonrió dulcemente, Eloise se lo quedó viendo como prendida de su sonrisa y la imagen de él haciendo lo que su amiga había sugerido bastante directamente la invadió y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para poder reaccionar, le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a la conversación con su amiga, bastante dificultosamente…pero lo hizo

-Aun cuando encuentre ese modo de…satisfacerse…no quiero que se conforme con eso…

Jocelyn volvió a alzar sus cejas, tal vez le convendría dejarlas así – pensó-

-Pero creo que si le permito avanzar él crea realmente que soy de esa clase…así que ahí ves cuál es el problema…

Jocelyn sonrió entendiendo mas

-Es la historia de nuestra vida, somos mujeres…con razón no nos entienden…pobres…suena terrible aun para mí que soy mujer…

Eloise meneo su cabeza

-No sé que voy a hacer…

-Bueno pues…tienes dos opciones:

Y se acomodó con sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse mas a Eloise.

-O permites que siga…y sigues…y ya sabes hasta donde…o lo detienes y lo dejas sucumbir a la vil solución de los pobres hombres desesperados…

Eloise que al principio se había emocionado con la propuesta de las dos soluciones, la miró con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella.

-Eso no me ayuda para nada…

Jocelyn volvió a reir

-De acuerdo…¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me sorprendes con tu confesión apasionada y después me dices algo que todas sentimos…porque no creas que no he pensado en lo que es de mi pobre Bossuet cuando nos despedimos…no puedo decir que seamos tan…efusivos… pero reconozco que fantaseamos con esa noche especial…yo lo he pensado…

Dijo levantando uno de sus hombros

-Se que debe ser difícil para ellos…pero es la ley de la vida…nosotras los provocamos y ellos desesperan…y viceversa…

Eloise dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

_¡Oh! ¿que hare…?

Dijo y se quedó asi, tratando de pensar en algo

Al instante sintió el cálido brazo de R rodeando su cintura al tiempo que le decía dulce y extremadamente cerca de su oído:

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Escuchó la risa de Jocelyn y su voz que entre cortadas carcajadas decía:

-Yo creo que no…

Eloise alzó su cabeza para mirarla seriamente y después miró al desconcertado Grantaire y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Las casa de las chicas quedaban en lados opuestos de la ciudad, asi que el grupo debió separarse a la vuelta.

Eloise y Grantaire caminaban tomados de la mano.

Ella pensaba en que era tan dulce sentir su cálida piel en la suya, él sentía que deseaba tenerla asi, de la mano para siempre, porque solo así sentía que por fin sabía hacía donde se dirigía.

Era ya avanzada la noche, asi que sabía que no podía hacerlo pasar, sus tías debían estar dormidas. Cuando se detuvieron cerca de la enorme reja, él aprovechó para tomarla otra vez por la cintura.

El modo en el que la atraía hacia su cuerpo la enloquecía, aun cuando miles de telas los separaban, ella podía sentir su calidez.

Elosise pasó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo acarició suavemente mientras él cerraba sus ojos por un instante y luego los abría despacio como extasiado y sonreía.

Ella mordió su labio inferior porque lo deseaba tanto...y porque quería hacerle una pregunta que no sabía como formular.

Él la mecía al compas de una musica imaginaria que la seducía hasta los huesos.

-Quisiera que no tuvieramos que separarnos...

Le dijo él en un susurro

-Solo es un pensamiento formulado en voz alta...solo un deseo...

Le aclaró él y esto le habrió paso al comienzo de lo que podia llevarla a su comentario

-Tambien quisiera quedarme contigo...se me hace dificil estar sin ti...

Él sonrió dulcemente y acercó su boca a la suya y la mantuvo asi de cerca, a penas rozando sus labios...con una delicadeza sumamente seductora...ella trató de seguir hablando

-Aunque imagino que para ustedes...los hombres...debe ser algo mas complejo...

Aquella caricia de sus labios continuó mientras asentía con su cabeza y los apretaba un poco mas

-Digo...hay cosas que...

Queria decirle que no queria que se marchara, que lo deseaba tanto como para hacer lo que él quisiera hacer porque deseaba lo mismo...pero no podía siquiera mencionarlo.

-Tal vez alguna otra chica estaria dispuesta a hacer...

Entonces él frunció su ceño y y se alejó solo un poco

-¿Que te preocupa? No dudo que hay cosas que piensas que podría alivianar estando con alguien mas pero no es eso lo que mas me duele al separarnos, quiero estar contigo...

-Yo tambien...

Le dijo buscando sus labios otra vez

-Pero quiero decir con nadie mas...

-¿En serio?

Le dijo ella suspirando entre sus labios y él asintió acercándose otra vez

-No deberíamos alejarnos...

Ella negó con su cabeza aceptando sus palabras

Y se acercó aun mas dandole lo que buscaba, lo que le pedia a gritos, uno de sus insaciables besos que siempre sabian a mas...y despues de besarla con dulce pasion la miró y le dijo:

-Un dia solucionaremos eso...

Le dijo y ambos sonrieron.


	14. Chapter 13 (Part I)

Capitulo doce

El vino (Primera parte)

Esa noche había sido bastante terrible para Grantaire.

Los albores de la revuelta lo golpeaban en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero no porque creyera en ella, no porque lo sacudieran las ideas revolucionarias, sino porque quería ser aceptado por alguien que lo detestaba por algún motivo ajeno a su conocimiento, el cual, por un motivo aun más extraño, se había convertido en su obsesión, en el alma que deseaba salvar de las frías manos de la oscuridad. No era cualquier persona, era un hombre a quien, muy a pesar de sus desprecios, admiraba. Porque su temple de líder lo emocionaba, su entereza emocional lo abrumaba, él quería ser aceptado por quien había logrado hacer de su vida lo que él deseaba lograr…creía.

Enjolras, así se llamaba el líder de los amigos del ABC, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Grantaire parecía admirar, era frio, calculador, nada en él mostraba que tenía un alma, era altanero y despreciativo, solo había una cosa que en él era valiosa, algo que lo hacía "alguien" y eso era el amor que Grantaire sentía por él, sin eso, no era nadie.

Esto era lo que pensaba Eloise, eso era lo que había escrito en su diario y si acaso estaba en sus oraciones era justamente porque respetaba que para Grantaire significara algo.

Esa noche se habían reunido en el Musain, y R había decidido asistir, aun ante la disconformidad de Eloise.

Hubo una gran pelea, una de las más violentas que Grantaire y Enjolras habían mantenido en el café. No porque los golpes hubieran sido dados con las manos sino porque habían sido hechos con las palabras, esos eran los golpes que podían lastimar a Grantaire, hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No había querido defenderse, se había dejado golpear como si ya no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para responder a las agresiones.

Sus amigos habían sufrido al ver aquel duelo, era absolutamente desparejo, alguien que golpeaba y alguien que recibía los golpes.

El final fue predecible, un vencedor implacable y un vencido que solo pudo juntar los pedazos y alejarse de allí arrastrándose a causa de las heridas.

-Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de darte cuenta de lo que haces…

Le había dicho Enjolras como golpe final

-Ahora tienes un amor…¡por favor, que absurda cosa eres capaz de creer! Una dama nunca se fijaría en un borracho, menos aun una que dice ser creyente…y si lo hiciera, sabe por qué extraño motivo, deberías tener el corazón para alejarte de ella antes de hacerla pedazos…no le haces bien a la causa cuando estás aquí y no le harás bien a ella, eres un desastre para todo…

Aquello había sido demasiado y fue la única cosa de la que Grantaire se defendió, se le acercó después de tomar su chaqueta y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ella me ama…

Entonces Enjolras se rió por lo bajo

-Vete de aqui...

Le dijo con desdén, echándolo con su mano abierta.

-Y aunque jamás lo entenderías también la amo…

Enjolras volvió a reír y después le dijo:

-Entonces devuélvele la cordura y déjala ir…

Todos se miraron con desconcierto y tristeza y Grantaire asintió y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Joly buscó al pequeño Gavroche que estaba sentado cerca de la escalera y le dijo palmeando su espalda:

-Síguelo…

El pequeño asintió y salió detrás de R, quien secaba sus lagrimas como un niño al que le habían dado una paliza.

Pensaba en las palabras de Enjolras, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba haciendo mal en pretender amar a alguien como ella?¿y si..?

Tantas preguntas apuñalaron su herida ya abierta y pensó en que lo mejor sería no ir a buscar a Eloise como había planeado, iría al Corinthe a beber un poco, esa era su vida después de todo.

Se emborrachó tanto que dejó de hacerse preguntas.

Grantaire bebía para encender sus penumbras, era el único modo de salir de la oscuridad, excepto pensar en Eloise.

Ella era la luz que ni el mejor vino podía encender, pero era capaz de alejarse de ella por el temor a apagarla con su oscuridad.

Las palabras de Enjolras habían dado en el blanco y el vino las había impreso en su alma.

Gavroche decidió que era hora de entrar al bar, lo había intentado antes pero el dueño lo había echado por su corta edad. Se había quedado afuera esperando a que saliera, en vano.

Cuando entró lo halló tratando de levantarse de su silla y casi cayendo en los brazos de una de las chicas que a esa hora se acercaban al bar con la esperanza de conseguir clientes.

-¿Eloise?

Le dijo a la joven en cuanto la miró

-¿Has venido por mi?

La chica lo miró frunciendo su ceño

-Me llamo Annette pero puedes decirme Eloise si lo prefieres…

Entonces Grantaire la miró con su ceño fruncido y acercando su rostro al de ella para verla mejor, con los ojos hendijados

-No eres Eloise…¿Por qué vendría eh?

-¿Por qué no bajamos las escaleras y me cuentas?

Grantaire se dejó llevar pero después se detuvo asiéndose de la baranda de la escalera

-No voy a ir contigo…se lo prometí…no voy a hacerlo…

-Vamos, ella no lo sabrá…no está aquí después de todo…

Grantaire pensó unos instantes y después trató de deshacerse de la joven

-No, se que de todos modos la he perdido pero no quiero ir abajo…

Gavroche movió la cabeza pesadamente y se le acercó

-R…

Lo llamó

Entonces él volvió a hendijar sus ojos para poder verlo.

-¿Eloise?

El niño suspiro

-No que yo sepa…ven, pon tu brazo aquí…

Le dijo acercándose y prácticamente cargándolo sobre su cuerpo

-Soy solo un niño, pero estoy en mejores condiciones que tú…te sacaré de aquí…

Grantaire asintió y se dejó conducir hasta la puerta y mas allá.

-¿Y quién eres?

-Te acordarías de mi si no estuvieras tan borracho…¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Grantaire no respondió, no podía hacerlo porque no lo sabía realmente, a esas alturas no sabía nada.

El pequeño lo llevó hasta su pequeña casa, su abuelo lo cuidaría mientras él hacia lo que debía hacer.

El anciano le había preparado un brebaje que solía ayudar a descansar a los ebrios y desesperados.

Por supuesto que Grantaire estaba ajeno a todo aquello, había bebido del preparado sin preguntar , eso después de haber confundido al abuelo con Eloise y querer besarlo.

Gavroche podía haberse divertido con la escena pero se sentía demasiado triste.

-Enjolras me desprecia…

Había dicho por fin con la mirada fija en la mesa de madera a la que estaba sentado.

El abuelo conocía a Enjolras por lo que no le pareció raro lo que le decía.

-Piensa que soy un borracho…

El anciano alzo las cejas al oírlo decir eso pero no dijo nada

-¿Y sabes qué? Era un borracho pero ella me sanó…

Gavroche le susurró a su abuelo:

-Habla de su novia…

-Y ahora…no querrá ni verme, pero…¿sabes algo? Lo hice a propósito…porque el Rojo tiene razón…si sigo a su lado le haré daño…y si le hago daño sería preferible morir…es más de lo que podría pretender ¿sabes? Es una dama…

Dijo casi en un susurro

-Y una dama no debería estar con un fracasado…¿que es esto..?- dijo mirando con desconfianza la jarra que sostenia en su mano -

El anciano lo miró y le acercó la jarra con el brebaje a sus labios

-Bebe muchacho y dime…¿en qué has fracasado?

-En todo…soy un bueno para nada…míreme…

El hombre suspiro

-Bueno, ahora solo veo a un borracho…

Grantaire asintió

-Parece que eres bueno para emborracharse al menos…

Grantaire bebió y después dijo casi como si se lo dijera para él mismo:

-Realmente la amo…

-Entonces bebe esto…

Grantaire se pasó su mano por sus ojos secando sus lágrimas

-Y por eso voy a dejar que se vaya, porque la amo…

El anciano meneo su cabeza

-¿Pero ella te ama?

Le preguntó y Gavroche asintió con su cabecita mirándolo de reojo

-Entonces deberías dejarte de tonterías e ir a darle un beso…

Y después se corrigió

-Cuando se te quiete ese aliento de borracho…vamos bebe esto de una vez

El niño sonrió y se levantó rumbo a su deber.

Cuando Eloise abrió la puerta se puso pálida al ver al pequeño de pie en el umbral.

Había esperado a Grantaire durante horas y algo le había oprimido el pecho todo ese tiempo, jamás se había retrasado para una cita y mucho menos había faltado a ninguna, estaba realmente preocupada y la presencia del niño confirmaba su temor.

Solo se cerró mas su mantilla al verlo

-R…

Dijo en un murmullo que se oyó como un grito ahogado

-¿Le ha pasado algo Gavroche?

El niño tomo aliento y trató de ser bondadoso

-Tiene que venir señorita Eloise…le explicaré en el camino, está en mi casa ahora…

La chica buscó su capa y salió de la casa sin dudarlo

Estaba lloviendo así que buscó un carruaje, el niño estaba empapado y había hecho el trecho corriendo.

En pocas palabras el pequeño le resumió los hechos.

Eloise sintió ganas de llorar.

-Ese maldito…

Dijo refiriéndose a Enjolras

-Se emborrachó para no ir a buscarla ¿entiende?

Le dijo como si desesperadamente tratara de que ella entendiera los motivos reales de lo que le sucedía.

-Pienso que creyó cada palabra que le dijo…no lo culpo, cuando nos lastima alguien que amamos es más difícil no creer en sus palabras…

Eloise lo miró y no detuvo sus lagrimas

-Él cree que así no volverá a estar con él…piensa que será mejor ¿entiende?

-Tonto…

Dijo ella

-La ha confundido con cada persona que ha visto…creo que en el fondo tiene la esperanza de que lo perdone…

Ella asintió con profunda pena

-¿Lo hará verdad? R la ama mucho…debe saberlo

Eloise miro al niño con dulzura

-Y yo lo amo con toda el alma…mas de lo que he creído que podría llegar a amar alguna vez…

El pequeño sonrió al oírla

-Eso se nota en sus ojos, no tiene que decirlo…

Eloise apretó su pequeña manita

-Gracias Gavroche, por cuidarlo…por venir a buscarme, por todo…

El pequeño asintió

-Lo quiero mucho…me ha invitado muchas veces a almorzar con él…es bueno…

Ella asintió suspirando

-Solo…aléjelo de Enjolras…

Le dijo y ella asintió a sus palabras mientras miraba por la ventana y apretaba la mano del pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo encontró recostado sobre la mesa, con su cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados, estaba dormido.

Pensó en que se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido…lo amó mas por todo eso.

Se acercó y habló con el anciano, después de agradecerle se arrodillo a su lado, estiró su mano y acarició su revuelto y enrulado cabello con dulzura.

Y lo llamó suavemente:

-R…

Le dijo y él emitió un pequeño gemido que la hizo sonreír

-Soy yo…estoy aquí…

Entonces él alzo su cabeza con lentitud.

Se lo veía tan lindo aun en su estado.

-¿Eloise..?

-Soy yo…

Le dijo ella sonriendo y él volvió a hendijar sus ojos y los frotó como un niño pequeño, después movió su cabeza negativamente

-Ya me he confundido antes…no eres Eloise…

Ella alzó las cejas y miró a Gavroche

-Ya le dije, la confundio hasta con el abuelo

Eloise volvió a acariciar su cabeza

-Soy yo…mírame…

Y volvió a frotar sus ojos

-¿Y por qué vendrías aquí? No soy mas que un borracho…

La chica meneo su cabeza a un lado

-Pero eres mi borracho…así que vienes conmigo…levántate de esa silla…

Le dijo tratando de ponerlo de pie, él se dejó levantar y frunció su ceño en un gesto cómico

-¿Eres Eloise..?

-Pon tu brazo aquí…

Le dijo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros

-Si tratas de llevarme abajo ya le dije a la otra Eloise que no iré…

La chica lo miro confundida y el niño se tapó la cara sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Se que jamás volveré a verla pero no quiero ir de todos modos…jamás volveré a estar con una mujer…

-Cállate…

Le dijo ella

-No vamos a ir a la cama…

Le dijo él en un susurro que hizo que tuviera unas irresistibles ganas de darle un beso pero se repuso y lo miró seriamente

-Ya no me des detalles de tus conversaciones con la otra Eloise…

El niño rio al oírla y ella meneó su cabeza a los lados

-A la única cama a la que te llevaré es a la tuya, así que no sigas hablando…

Entonces el pequeño también lo tomó por el otro lado, solo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y lo aferró lo mas fuerte que pudo

-¿Y tu quien eres..?

Le dijo al pequeño pero este ni se molesto en contestar

Cuando traspasaron la puerta él volvió a mirarla con esa dulzura que a pesar de su ebriedad no se había marchado de su rostro y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Ella miró al niño y le dijo:

-Ayúdame Gavroche, ¿me acompañarias? no puedo sola

-Si señorita…

Dijo el pequeño, ella miro a Grantaire y le dijo:

-A casa…

Él se quedó viéndola uso instantes, ella y después, le sonrió


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

El vino

(Segunda parte)

Ya en el carruaje Eloise solo podía mirar a Grantaire, allí a su lado, con los ojos entornados y una media sonrisa que la divertía y la invitaba al beso al mismo tiempo.

Se sentía feliz porque lo tenía sano y salvo a su lado aun cuando él estuviera ajeno a aquello.

En un momento había buscado el regazo de la muchacha y viendo que no se lo negaba, había recostado su cabeza en él.

Aquello le pareció la gloria y sonriendo se animó a acariciar dulcemente su cabello enrulado.

Gavroche meneaba su cabecita suspirando y ella solo seguía viéndolo.

Su mano se hundía en la mata de cabello revuelto y se perdía en su espesura.

Amaba su cabello, amaba cada uno de sus rizos, amaba su arrebato…lo amaba de punta a punta, de cabello a cabello…

Su mano también recorría parte de su rostro…su patilla, la que tenia de ese lado de su mejilla…estaba tan transpirado que parecía arder – pensó –

Sus dedos se deslizaron por ese camino de pelo negro y él se movió gimiendo…aun no se había decidido a hablarle sobre sus zonas sensibles…pero aún en su semiinconsciencia, podía sentir aquella incitación al placer…ella ajena a lo que provocaba continuaba con su recorrido y él seguía delirando con sensaciones que estaban mas allá de su voluntad…

Y ella deliraba también…y en sus delirios viajaba hacia un lugar donde podían ser felices y estaban juntos…sin miedos ni penas…mas allá de los límites del mundo…porque su amor desbordaba todas las fronteras…allí, ella sentada bajo algún árbol, él con su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo…mirándola con esa dulzura que le era tan natural…acariciando la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho como danzando al compas de los latidos de su corazón…que palpitaba por su eterno amor…

La arrancó de su visión el carruaje que se detenía…había sido un bello sueño…

Para bajar a Grantaire del carruaje habían necesitado la ayuda del gentil cochero, lo habían entrado a la casa, no sin antes tener algunos problemas para encontrar las llaves.

-Debe llevarlas consigo…

Le había dicho el pequeño

Eloise asintió y pensó en que debía tantearlo para encontrarlas…la idea la perturbó un poco pero lo hizo, con delicadeza buscó en los bolsillos de su chaleco, no estaban ahí…decidió buscar en los de su pantalón…aquello era algo que le había hecho temblar las manos…él había sonreído pícaramente mientras lo hacía…

-¿Qué estas buscando..?

Le había dicho seductoramente, llevando los latidos de su corazón al extremo…

-Tus llaves…

Le había respondido ella haciéndose la enojada…

-Oh si…

Había continuado él con su aire de Don Juan…

Y como tampoco estaban ahí, pensó en su chaqueta, la que el cochero amablemente traía sobre su brazo, y ahí estaban…

Una vez dentro, la joven le ´pidió al cochero que los acompañara un tramo más, se le hacía difícil imaginar poder subirlo escaleras arriba, esperaba no despertar a Madamme Plummette.

La voz de la anciana le hizo saber o contrario.

-¡Mi muchacho!

Había gritado al verlo

-¿Qué le ha pasado..? ¿está herido…donde..?

Eloise se apresuró a calmarla aunque pensó que tal vez el saberlo borracho no la pondría feliz como en su caso, se equivocaba…

-Solo está algo…creo que tomó demás, es todo…

La anciana respiró hondo al oírla

-¡Oh que susto me has pegado muchacho!

Le había dicho con su dedo indicie señalándolo, él alzó su cabeza, la miró y le sonrió…

Eloise pensó en que no estaba muy segura de que se percatara de quien era…

La anciana la ayudó a subirlo por la escalera y Eloise aprovechó para tomar un breve descanso y agradecerle a Gavroche por su compañía y después de haber buscado algo de dinero el niño le dijo:

-No tiene que darme nada, lo quiero mucho…y espero que este bien…

Eloise sonrió y besó su mejilla suavemente, el niño sonrió también

-Al menos acepta el dinero y paga el coche de vuelta a tu casa, y hazte una sopa…estas helado…

Gavroche lo aceptó asintiendo

-Cuídelo mucho…

Le dijo mientras se alejaba junto con el cochero.

Eloise sonrió al oírlo decir aquello y subió para continuar su ardua tarea de llevarlo a su cama…

Una vez traspasada la puerta de su cuarto, ambas lo depositaron en su lecho, con cuidado lo sentaron al borde de la cama…

-Madamme…podría traerme una cubeta con algunas toallas?

La mujer asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Muy bien…ya estamos aquí…

Le dijo ella

-¿Dónde?

Le preguntó el ajeno Grantaire…

Ella n respondió, su cabeza estaba tratando de no pensar en que debía desvestirlo

Antes de sentarlo había descorrido su manta pero no podía acostarlo con ropa y zapatos, así que no lo dudó as, debía hacerlo…

Comenzó a quitar sus botas, él se dispuso s mirarla con sus ojos aun entornados y su picara sonrisa…

-Ya está..

Dijo ella suspirando y lo miró unos segundos…

Pensó en que lo tenía allí, para ella sola, la idea la excitó mas de lo que habría querido…

Llevó sus manos a su nudo corbata y comenzó a desatarlo, el sonrió mas ampliamente

-¿Me estas desvistiendo..?

Le preguntó

-No hables…

Le dijo molesta, o fingiendo estarlo

Y cuando logró desarmarlo se lo quitó, despacio…la verdad era que era una maravilla hacerlo y lo hacía con gusto…

Después comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco…mientras él clavaba sus ojos en sus dedos…

-Si me estas desvistiendo…

Murmuraba y ella sonreía al oírlo

-Debo hacerlo…no puedo acostarte vestido…

-´¿Qué mas vas a hacerme..?

Le preguntó y ella se estremeció solo de pensarlo pero lo ignoró

Le quitó el chaleco y respiró hondo mientras lo hacía…

Lo miró allí sentado y ella acuclillada entre sus piernas…era un espectáculo solo verlo…tenia que controlarse…pensó en que rozar sus piernas a penas no le haría mal a nadie y mordiendo su labio inferior…lo hizo…suavemente…solo un poco…la trajo a la realidad el gemido de él que llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás hasta casi caerse de espaldas…

Ella logró evitarlo y quitando sus manos de sus piernas lo recostó suavemente en la cama, puso su cabeza sobre su almohada y lo cubrió con la manta…su mano no se quitó de su pecho…lo acarició lentamente mientras levaba sus labios a los suyos y le daba un beso que ya no podía ser retenido por su boca…y él respondía dulcemente…un beso y otro y otro más…mientras su mano seguía bajando por su pecho…y otro beso, y otro y otro…y su mano acariciándolo y él moviéndose de tal modo que de pronto ella sintió algo que rozaba su mano cuando trataba de desabrochar uno de sus tirador…no quitó su mano de allí pero tampoco miró para ver de qué se trataba, estaba embelesada besándolo y escuchándolo gemir…

El ruido de Madamme Plummette entrando por la puerta la sacó de su erótico trance…

Se preguntó su tal, vez lo que su mano a penas había rozado había sido lo que pensaba…se dijo que no, aunque deseó que lo fuera…

Acomodó su cabello y miro a la anciana con una sonrisa.


	16. El vino parte 3

El vino

(Capitulo doce) parte 3

Las toallas húmedas sobre su frente habían empezado a despejarlo y el brebaje del abuelo de Gavroche también estaba haciendo su efecto, como sea, al menos ahora podía abrir un poco mas sus ojos y reconocía a Eloise.

Ella lo miraba con amor…era tan importante en su vida…la había cambiado por completo, todo era un antes y un después de su aparición en ella…

Y mientras enjugaba la toalla él trataba de sonreír

-Soy un desastre…

Decía apesadumbrado

-Cuanto lo siento…

Pero ella lo calmaba con suavidad mientras colocaba sus paños en su frente

-Ya…no digas tonterías…

-¿Por qué estás conmigo..?

Le preguntaba con una tristeza infinita, le pareció

-Deberías saberlo…

Pero él meneo su cabeza a un lado

-Mira lo que he hecho…¿Cómo me soportas..? Soy un…

Eloise puso su mano sobre sus labios para callarlo y sintió que le había encantado hacerlo, él solo la miró en silencio

-Cuando no llegaste…yo…creí que…algo t había sucedido y…

Trato de explicar lo que aun en su recuerdo le quitaba la calma

-Cuando vi a Gavroche en la puerta…

Y respiró tratando de reponerse

-Así que el saber que estabas…ebrio…creo que hizo que empezara a amar al vino…le estoy muy agradecida por guardarte sano y salvo…

Y después quitó su mano de sus labios y alzando las cejas continuó:

-Bueno, al vino y a Gavroche…porque de no ser por el niño en vez de estar conmigo estarías con…como se haya llamado la mujer de la que te rescató…

Grantaire frunció su nariz avergonzado y se cubrió los ojos con la toalla en un gesto por demás divertido

-Si, escóndete…

Le dijo ella sonriendo

Después la miró y su dulces ojos le dijeron que lo sentía, no tuvo que hablar para que ella lo supiera

Ella se acercó a su boca y la rozó suavemente, él respondió con un beso que los envolvió, después ella separó a penas su boca y frotó su nariz con la suya como solían hacer siempre…

-¿Por qué le crees..?

Le dijo refiriéndose a las palabras de Enjolras, la respuesta se hizo esperar así que ella siguió:

-No deberías hacerlo…solo quiere lastimarte…

Le dijo, él asintió y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante

-No sé porque lo hace…

Eloise volvió a besar suavemente sus labios…

-Tú se lo permites R…

Le dijo seriamente

-Te quedas para recibir sus golpes…

R se quedó viéndola en silencio, sabía que lo que decía era verdad

-No quiero que me desprecie…solo quiero ayudarlo…

Eloise suspiró con los ojos también húmedos…

-No estoy convencida de que quiera tu ayuda…al menos hoy…tal vez un día lo entienda…pero no hoy...y no a este precio…

Y volvió a besarlo dulcemente…

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, la etapa del sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él…

-Quisiera…que me viera…como a un amigo…como a los demás…¿ por qué no lo hace..?

Eloise pensó que era demasiado triste escucharlo hablar así, no entendía porque se empeñaba en querer a alguien que lo despreciaba, habría salido de allí directo a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a ese Rojo, como R solía llamarlo, pero estar junto a su amor era todo cuanto deseaba en aquel momento y además, entendía que debía tratar de entender que tanto empeño por salvar un alma que a simple vista no estaba ahí…merecía un poco mas de respeto de su parte…

-Trata de dormir…

Le decía ella mientras acariciaba su cabello empapado por su propia transpiración y por las toallas que le colocaba sobre su frente

-No pienses mas en eso…

Continuaba diciéndole

-¿Te quedas..?

Le preguntó él en un débil susurro…ella asintió

-Me quedo…

Él suspiró hondo y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…sonrió.


	17. Chapter 13

Recordando aquella mañana en el parque

Y mientras Eloise se quedaba dormida junto a su cama, soñaba y en sus sueños Grantaire estaba sobrio y no sufría por Enjolras.

Su espíritu entristecido la había llevado a un lugar no muy lejano, donde había estado libre de penas.

Caminaba tomada del brazo de su amor por aquel lugar tan apacible, alejados de la ciudad, con el único sonido de la música de los pájaros, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Y después de caminar bastante y de reír y hablar de miles de cosas se detuvieron bajo la enorme copa de un árbol.

Grantaire la había empujado suavemente contra el tronco mientras le decía en un susurro:

-Estamos lejos de todo, estas en mis manos…

Ella había reído y dejándose arrinconar y sintiendo el árbol justo tras su espalda, lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Confío en ti…completamente…

Entonces él sonrió y se le acercó pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Eso es muy poco razonable…

Ella volvió a reír mientras él seguía acercándosele seductoramente

-Pero…trataré de no defraudarte…lo prometo…

Ella se quedó viéndolo de ese modo en el que siempre lo hacía…con tanto amor que podía conmover a cualquiera que estuviera viéndola…

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cara suavemente…él se sintió tan excitado al sentirla hacer eso que buscó sus labios con un movimiento lento y sensual…

.R…

Dijo ella en un suspiro al sentir su aliento envolviéndola de aquel seductor modo…

Él siguió su camino hacia su boca y rozó sus labios con dulzura…frotándolos en un juego tan embriagante que era asombroso que la joven pudiera mantenerse en pie…Podía sentir que su alma flotaba fuera de su cuerpo, danzando al ritmo de las caricias de su boca…

Después sus labios apretaron un poco más los suyos…sin prisa…lentamente…y entreabrieron su boca en aquella marea de caricias…no tardó en sentir su lengua buscando la suya...ni en aceptarla y entregarse a aquella danza húmeda que la enloquecía..

Sus gemidos se unían en el aire del campo…se mezclaban con el trino de las aves…

Su cuerpo la apretó mas…sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura, la que tenían rodeada y aletearon sobre su vientre…ella gimió mas…las sintió subir en una tenue caricia hacia sus senos y rodearlos delicadamente en su contorno…

Ella lo apretó aun mas…le dijo que le agradaba eso que le hacía y él así lo entendió…

Su mano abierta trepó por uno de sus pechos y lo acarició…mientras su boca seguía su loca danza que la llevaba mas allá del mundo…

Sintió sus dedos recorrer el escote de su vestido…rozar después su piel…quemarla con la yema de sus dedos…

Su mano se cerró suavemente sobre su pecho y lo aprisionó haciéndola gemir aun mas…

Jamás había sentido aquello…era increíble…

Ella metió sus manos dentro de su cabello…lo revolvió…

Él siguió gimiendo y jugando con su mano sobre su ceno palpitante…

Ella supo que sentir sus caricias era todo cuanto deseaba…sabia que si seguía ella seguiría…aun cuando toda su cordura le dijera que no…

Sus labios se deslizaron hora por su mejilla…por su cuello…la empaparon en su recorrido…ella gimió mas…

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el tronco del árbol…

Era la primera vez que él llegaba tan lejos con sus caricias…

Su boca siguió bajando por su cuello…se deslizó por su pecho y se unió a su mano en su desvergonzada caricia…besó la parte superior de sus pechos que sobresalían de su escote…

Sintió la aspereza de su barba incipiente que la cosquilleaba…

Casi enterró su cara entre sus senos…su cabello también acariciaba su cuello en su movimiento…

Y después, de empaparla de besos…comenzó a subir despacio hasta encontrar su boca otra vez…la miró con desvergüenza antes de apretar sus labios nuevamente…ella lo miró y le dijo con su agitado silencio que estaba literalmente en sus manos…tal y como él había dicho…

Después sonrió y la besó…el rubor quemaba sus mejillas…era un desvergonzado si…pero lo amaba tanto…

Y al pensar en aquello lo entendió…lo amaba…si, lo amaba apasionadamente…

Sus manos apretaron su espalda y sus brazos…ella no sabia donde más ponerlas aunque deseaba acariciarlo completo…

-Eloise…

Murmuró él en un suspiro apasionado…sin despegar sus labios de los suyos…

-R…

Le respondió ella…

Su mano se alejaba de su seno…ella quería pedirle que siguiera con sus caricias…

Aferró su cintura nuevamente y la apretó mas con su cuerpo…

Podía sentirlo frotarse sobre su ropa…tanta ropa…

No podía sentir su cuerpo con tanta ropa de por medio…pero su calor la envolvía…

Ella trató de imaginar cómo sería si seguía…supo que si podía hacerle sentir todo aquello solo besándola lo que le esperaba entregada a él era infinitamente superior…no pudo imaginar cuanto…era imposible que pudiera ser mas…

-Te deseo.

Le dijo él en un murmullo agitado…

-Yo…R…yo…

Trataba de responder ella sin lograr que las palabras saliera de su boca…

-¿Me deseas..?

Le preguntó él…entre gemidos y ella lo miró y asintió temblorosamente..

-Si…en verdad…

Pudo decir al fin…

Entonces él volvió a sonreír y siguió besándola con pasión…

Estaba en la gloria…

Entonces sintió como lentamente sus manos trataban de subir su vestido…también esto se lo permitió…

Se dio cuenta de que tenia destreza para hacerlo…no había tomado todas sus enaguas…solo algunas y las había levantado lo suficiente como para abrirse paso entre ellas y apretarse más contra su cuerpo…

Entonces pudo sentirlo…su calidez pegada a la suya…seguían separándolos capas de ropa pero ahora era diferente…su cuerpo frotándose en el suyo la estremeció…la hizo temblar completamente…y él se percató de ello y la calmó con sus susurrante voz…

-Solo quiero que…me sientas…

Le dijo con una tremenda agitación…

Ella asintió desesperadamente…

-Solo eso…siénteme…

Le decía mientras seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo y ella podía sentir su calor…su dureza…si…también podía sentir eso…especialmente eso…

La volvió loca…quiso gritar de placer…mientras él seguía frotándose y gimiendo…

Con sus manos la había levantado solo un poco…le apretaba sus nalgas…aun sobre su ropa…le estaba haciendo perder la cordura completamente…

Entonces supo que era hora de detenerse y comenzó a soltarla…ella descendió tocando otra vez la tierra con sus pies enteros…

Su alma seguía en las nubes…

Ella lo aprisionó mas para que no se detuviera pero él sabia que debía hacerlo…

-R…

Solo podía repetir…

-Este es el modo en el que me pones...

Le dijo él aun entre sus labios...

-Esto me provocas...

-Yo...

Balbuceó la chica sin lograr decir mas...

Siguieron con su alocado baile unos momentos mas...

Entonces él trató de recobrar la calma…bajó su ropa y aun apretado contra su cuerpo la miró frotando su nariz con la suya…

-Te hice una promesa…

Le dijo jadeante…

Ella se dijo para sus adentros -¨Por favor no te detengas...sigue..! -

Pero su boca dijo:

-Si…lo hiciste…

Alcanzó a decir ella…mientras asentía con su cabeza…y seguía buscando su boca para besarlo…

Siguieron besándose hasta que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a tocarlos…

Él miró hacia arriba y luego la miró a ella con un gesto cómico…

-Si creyera que existe diría que nos está viendo y quiere ayudarme a cumplir…

Ella se rió al oírlo…

Siguió besándolo…las gotas se hicieron más persistentes…

Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron…


	18. Chapter 14

Recuerdo de aquella tarde en el Corinthe

Y mientras Grantaire dormía…producto del efecto del alcohol y de aquel extraño brebaje que el anciano le había dado, también soñaba y en su sueño recordaba lo que le había seguido a aquella mañana en el campo…

En el Corinthe, se veía, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos…sentado a la mesa con apenas una botella recién abierta que casi no había probado.

Joly se le acercó y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un plato con algo de ostras, sabía que le encantaban…

Grantaire alzó su cabeza sin demasiadas ganas y miró el plato que su amigo le ofrecía, suspiró y le dijo en un susurro casi ininteligible:

-Estoy acabado…completamente…

Joly frunció su ceño al oírlo pero no dijo nada

-Y lo peor de todo es que quiero estarlo…

Su amigo siguió guardando silencio

-No sé cuanto más aguate…se que se lo prometí…ella confía en mi…

Su amigo puso su mano en su espalda y lo calmó amistosamente

-Cuéntame R…¿Qué te está pasando?

Grantaire suspiro hondamente

-Esta mañana casi rompo todas las pocas reglas morales que me quedan…¿entiendes eso?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza

-Sé que ella es…o mejor dicho, no es como las otras con las que he estado…es una dama…

-Eloise…

Dijo Joly y Grantaire asintió, entonces su amigo agrandó los ojos creyendo entender

-¡Oh R...! ¿que hiciste..?

Grantaire negó con su cabeza y se apresuró a disipar las horribles dudas de su compañero de mesa

-No he hecho nada…aun…

Y volvió a tomarse la cabeza apesadumbrado, casi escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Joly al oírlo, después volvió a mirarlo

-Pero no se cuanto más pueda aguantarme…

Y se frotó la cara con sus manos

-Creo que hoy fui demasiado lejos…y tengo miedo de que cuando lo piense bien…se enoje conmigo…

Joly asintió como entendiendo

Entonces Bossuet que acababa de entrar dijo metiéndose a la mitad de la charla:

-¿Sabes lo que creo?…que las chicas son así…te vuelven loco y después eres el culpable…

Grantaire asintió a sus palabras mientras Bossuet se sentaba a la mesa con ambos

-Se te acercan, te acarician…

Grantaire seguía asintiendo con su cabeza…

-Y después eres el pervertido que le puso una mano donde no debía…¿Quién las entiende?

Y se acercó más a sus amigos como hablando bajo

-Habría que asustarlas alguna vez…así mantendrían mas la distancia…

Grantaire seguía asintiendo…pero después sacudió su cabeza como reaccionando

-Bueno ese no es el caso exactamente…no digo que no tengas razón y ese es el problema, tengo miedo que se vuelva razonable y me aporree…

Y se rio al decirlo

-Pero el tema es que ella también pierde el control…y espera que el que mantenga la cordura sea yo…

Bossuet golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado

-¡Lo que es exactamente lo mismo!

Grantaire se sobresaltó y miró a Joly

-¿No ves que ese es su juego..? Todas hacen lo mismo…

Con el ceño fruncido, Grantaire se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, así que sirvió de su botella en un vaso y se lo entregó

-¿Estas bien Águila?

Bossuet negó con su cabeza y llorisqueo un poco

-Para nada…

Y bebió del vaso que R le ofreció

-Mi Jo me pegó una cachetada hoy…

Y señaló su mejilla

-Justo aquí…pero me dolió aquí…

Dijo señalando su pecho, Grantaire y Joly lo miraron con sus ceños aun fruncidos

-Somos esclavos de un amo malvado…la mujer…

Ellos asintieron no muy seguros de entender pero querían congraciarse con aquel pobre amigo.

Más tarde

Eloise y Grantaire tomados de la mano estaban por entrar a la casa de Madamme Plumette para cenar, como habían arreglado cuando justo al entrar y cerrar las puertas, Grantaire la tomó por la cintura apoyándola contra la hoja cerrada de la puerta y le dijo en un susurro:

-¿No estas enojada conmigo..?

Eloise lo miró y se rió al ver su expresión seria

-¿Y por que habría de estarlo..?

Le dijo risueñamente, él se alzó de hombros

-Pensé que…ibas a molestarte por lo que pasó hoy…por el modo en el que…tu sabes…en el campo…

Eloise sintió que se estremecía solo de pensarlo

Ahora mismo, sus manos en su cintura la hacían temblar…

-¿Pareció que me desagrado..?

Le dijo y él meneó su cabeza y sonrió algo presuntuosamente

-No…

Ella volvió a reír y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Es solo que…pensé que tal vez…me extralimité un poco en…mis caricias…

Ella respiró hondo porque no quería que notara que empezaba a emocionarse solo con escucharlo traer aquel momento a su memoria…

-Pues…me sorprendiste un poco…

-Yo…

Quiso decir algo pero ella no se lo permitió poniendo su mano en su boca y acariciando sus labios suavemente…

-Todo lo que me haces me vuelve loca…y a veces…soy yo quien no sabe cómo actuar porque una chica…se supone que,..

Sus bocas se acercaron peligrosamente otra vez..sus alientos se entremezclaron…

La voz de Madamme Plumette sobresaltó a Grantaire, quien abrió sus ojos y se encontró tendido en su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza…

Se había despertado de su letargo de no sabía cuántas horas…pensó en todo lo que había estado recordando en sus sueños y sonrió.


	19. Chapter 15

El borracho recupera la consciencia

Grantaire abrió los ojos y frunció su ceño.

Su mente estaba turbada y le dolía la cabeza, nada nuevo, un día normal después de una borrachera…

¿Una que..?

Solo entonces entendió lo que había hecho. Se había emborrachado para alejar al único ser que realmente le importaba en todo el mundo, alguien que de verdad le había demostrado cosas que él jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre si mismo…su otra mitad…su…¿en que estaba pensando..? ¿Cómo había sido capaz..?

Suspiro y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas…no podía recordar nada, a penas el rostro de Eloise mirándolo…Sabia que había estado allí aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado él…

Se despreciaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota…

Eso era lo que su cabeza le gritaba una y otra vez…

Podía recordar a Enjolras insultándolo y su desesperado intento por hacer que ella lo olvidara, por querer tenerla lejos para que pudiera ser feliz sin él…y entonces la idea de su vida sin ella lo abrumó de un modo insoportable…¿Cómo podía haber pensado que podría soportarlo..? Y en todo caso, ¿habría podido ella..?

Todas esas preguntas lo torturaron y decidió levantarse de la cama como primer paso para aclarar sus ideas.

Lo hizo a duras penas, aun con el cuarto girando en torno a él…

Se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaban apoyadas la palangana y la jarra con agua y se empapó con ella…su rostro en el espejo le decía en lo que se había convertido, un patético borracho, demacrado y solitario…esa era la imagen que le devolvía el espejo…

Se secó el rostro, se acomodó un poco el revuelto cabello y se decidió a bajar para prepararse algo que lo animara un poco, si es que la dueña de la casa no había decidido echarlo a la calle…

Descubrió que bajar los peldaños de la escalera era más difícil de lo que había pensado, y se apenó de su estado…

No había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la cocina cuando al alzar sus ojos vio a Eloise sentada junto a la anciana.

Se quedó allí, de pie, inmóvil y en silencio, no esperaba verla allí.

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a dibujar una enorme sonrisa al verlo…corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

Él también sonrió…solo que tardó más en reaccionar…pero cuando lo hizo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo…

Estaba allí…pensó…y no lo odiaba…no lo había abandonado…

Ambos se quedaron allí en silencio, meciéndose al ritmo de una música imaginaria que los arrullaba…

Estaba a salvo…

Después de un rato, él seguía con su cabeza adolorida y su espíritu avergonzado…ella acariciaba su cabello y su rostro con amor…

-¡Que susto nos diste muchacho..!

Había dicho Madamme Plumette con un gesto severo mientras le ponía un tazón de sopa frente a él y lo obligaba a tomarlo..

-Bebe esto que te hará bien…

Le decía y él miraba a Eloise que asentía aprobando las palabras de la anciana

-Soy un desastre…cuanto lo siento…

Dijo por fin y ella tomó la cuchara, la llenó con la espesa sopa y la puso justo en su boca sonriendo…

-Bebe y calla…

Él sonrió y suspirando abrió la boca y bebió como un niño pequeño…aunque a Eloise le pareció la cosa más erótica del mundo…y trató de pensar en otra cosa…

Él saboreó la sopa y volvió a sonreír…

-Gracias a las dos…

Eloise volvió a llenar la cuchara y pensó en que podía hacer eso para siempre…

-Un modo de agradecernos es haciendo las cosas que debes hacer…

Dijo la anciana

-No es de persona razonable andar por ahí tirado en un bar esperando a que se lo rescate…

Y antes de que dijera algo Eloise volvió a poner la cuchara en su boca…

-Y eso si no me pongo a pensar en que no querías que nadie lo hiciera…lo que lo hace aun peor…

Grantaire se alegró de no haber confirmado aquello porque era justo lo que iba a decir de no ser por la intromisión de la cuchara dentro de su boca…

-¿Cómo puedes escuchar a ese tonto que se cree quien sabe qué?

Dijo ella y Eloise lo miró con su seño fruncido aprobando las palabras de la mujer y otra vez lleno la cuchara y la metió en su boca…y como esta vez lo hizo menos delicadamente, tomó una servilleta y limpió lo que había manchado la comisura de su boca y supo que realmente le gustaba hacer aquello, él sonrió mientras lo hacía…

Eloise mordió su labio inferior sin darse cuenta…

La anciana no lo pasó por alto

-Tienes frente a ti una dama que te adora…dos en realidad…

Dijo aun seriamente…

-Pero una se muere por darte un beso y la otra por darte un coscorrón…

Eloise la miró sorprendida pero después se rio y agregó:

-Que sean un beso y dos coscorrones...

Dijo sonriendo y él asintió sumisamente a sus palabras

La anciana rio también

-¿Qué no ves que le importas a la gente..?

Él volvió a asentir en silencio, realmente que parecía un niño pequeño que estaba siendo regañado

-No puede ser que las palabras de un…pobre chico que no tiene nada por lo que vivir te afecten de ese modo…

Entonces R tragó el contenido de la ultima cuchara y dijo:

-Solo quería no lastimar a nadie…quería que te olvidaras de mi…

Dijo mirando a Eloise y ella lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en un instante

-Querías alejarme…

Le dijo ella

-Si…

Le respondió él…

-Entonces no estabas pensando realmente en mi felicidad porque…si lo hubieras logrado…de todos modos no habría podido olvidarte…

Y después de unos momentos él dijo:

-Podrías haber encontrado a alguien mejor que yo…

Eloise acarició otra vez su cara, él trató de no pensar en que eso le gustaba tanto…

Después volvió a llenar la cuchara y la detuvo unos momentos en el aire…

-Resulta que no quiero a nadie más que a ti…y por eso tu plan me habría condenado a una vida de tristeza…

Suspiró y le dio a beber de la sopa, después hizo lo que venía postergando y se acercó a besar dulcemente sus labios…los rozó lentamente y saboreó de ellos la deliciosa sopa que sabia aun mejor sobre ellos…

La anciana espero unos momentos y después dijo:

-Consumado el beso…ya podemos darle paso a los coscorrones…

Ambos se miraron de cerca…desearon mas…pero por el momento solo sonrieron.


End file.
